Decipher
by SkyyRyder
Summary: UPDATED: Chapter 14 xxx Everything in Ipswich isn't exactly what it seems, especially not him. Lies, Alcohol, Drugs, and Sex... all play a role in his other life. xxx Tyler/OC Rated for Drug Use, Mature Scenes... etc
1. The Real Tyler Simms

**A/N: **Well, I decided to start another one. I don't really know what brought this on, but I couldn't help it. It's not your normal everyday Tyler Simms story, or at least... I hope not. I wanted to try something different, and I want to know what you guys think of it.

_Warning: This is rated appropriately but just so you know... Language, Drug use, Sex... etc_

* * *

**Decipher**

**Chapter One  
**_Will the real Tyler Simms, please stand up?_

Tyler Simms slipped the black hoodie over the gray graphic tee that he was wearing, trying his best not to disturb his sleeping best friend. He slipped a beanie on to his head and grabbed his car keys.

The small sound of jingling keys jolted the drunk blonde out of his somber sleep. His pale blue eyes were half open and could barely make out Tyler's figure by the door.

"Ty, where you going?" His speech was slurred as he pushed the covers off of his naked body.

Tyler closed his eyes and counted backwards from ten. It wasn't uncommon for Reid to strip all of his clothes off when he was drunk, especially in the middle of the night. He opened his blue eyes and stared at his friend who as trying to stand up, but was swaying back and forth miserably.

"I forgot about the test I've got in Organic Chemistry, I'm gonna head to the library and have a cram session…" He swallowed hard hoping to easily get out of the room without anymore questions from his roommate and best friend.

The blonde nodded his head, "You're such a fuckin' dweeb…"

The pale blue eyes closed, and the blonde fell back on to his bed, muttering about Tyler being such a smart kid. The dark haired boy rolled his eyes and easily slinked out of the room.

That was a lot easier than he thought, it helped that Reid had gotten completely plastered that night at Nicky's. Tyler hated lying to his friends, but they'd never understand him if they knew the truth.

He shrugged his shoulders and quietly creeped down the hallway and out to the parking lot where his large black Hummer waited for him. His parents definitely wouldn't have bought him this for his seventeenth birthday if they knew the truth, and he would die before letting them find out.

He slammed the car in to reverse backing out of his normal spot, and then thrusted it in to drive as he left the dorm parking lot. He couldn't tell Reid or any of the guys where he was going, or what he was up to, he had to have a little freedom from the Covenant.

He drove the twenty-five minutes in to the next town and grinned seeing a house's driveway packed full of cars and bodies lingering out on the front lawn. He parked his car and headed towards the front door.

"Tyler, my man… what's goin' on?" A slurred voice came from beside him.

He smirked seeing a familiar face and bumped knuckles with the guy, "Not much Gage, just hanging out man…"

"Someone's inside lookin' for ya…" He murmured before he was pulled back in to a lip lock with the busty blonde on his lap.

Intrigued Tyler walked in to the front door pushing through quite a few unfamiliar faces, but spotted a group of familiar ones. He lifted his chin as they called his name and waved him over.

He was heading over when another familiar face popped up near the kitchen and literally ran and jumped in to his arms. The person wrapped their legs around his waist and planted their lips firmly against his.

"I fuckin' missed you…" She grinned her hazel eyes beaming at him.

Letting out a throaty laugh he gave her butt a tight squeeze before kissing her roughly on the lips again, "I missed that…" He grinned nipping at her bottom lip.

"Where you been, lover?" She hoped off of him, letting his arm rest coolly around her shoulders.

"Around," Was his evasive answer, but she didn't mind. She grinned and jumped on the back of one of the familiar faces.

"What's going on Ty?" A hand clapped on his back.

"Boys," He smirked and grabbed the drinking that was being thrusted towards him. "Not much same ol' shit… just another day…" He did a hand shake with several of the guys and kissed a couple of the girls on the cheek.

"You flakin' out on us Simms?" A voice came from behind him and he laughed.

He turned around and slapped hands with the slightly older man, "Fuck no, just been a busy few weeks… startin' school again and all that jazz…"

"Max, get me a fuckin' drink…" The young man stated glancing at the dark haired girl that had thrown herself at Tyler the minute he'd walked in.

She rolled her eyes and headed towards the kitchen, but not before giving Tyler a hard smack on the ass. The guy smirked and grabbed Tyler around the shoulders and smirked.

"You've got her under your spell man," The obviously bleached blonde smirked with a grin.

"What can I say?" He lifted his shoulders and winked at the red head that was looking his way. "I've got a way with the ladies…"

And did he ever.

In this world, Tyler Simms could have any girl, without even asking. They usually propositioned him and he got to pick and choose, and sometimes he decided on more than one. He liked this life style, and after experiencing it never again questioned Reid's motive for doing it.

"Here you go Rye," The dark haired girl thrusted a drink towards the blonde. He gladly accepted it and gave her bottom a hard slap.

She rolled her eyes and lifted an eyebrow at Tyler, "So Ty," She pulled on the lips of his hoodie. "A friend of mine is in town and…" She leaned in whispering in to his ear so only he could hear.

A smirk slipped across Tyler's lips as he glanced towards the red head that he had winked at earlier. He lifted his chin in acceptance of Max's invitation and she placed a kiss on his cheek before walking over to the red head.

He took a long, deep swallow from his drink and turned back to his friends. They all started talking and the music began pumping through the speakers as more bodies entered the large house.

Tyler mingled a bit, hugging several girls he had been familiar with, and talking to a few guys that he had met on a few occasions and he stopped next to the kitchen and slinked in. Ryan, the blonde, was leaning over the counter a rolled up hundred dollar bill to his nose.

Tyler smirked and walked over, Ryan handed over the bill and Tyler licked his dry lips. He leaned over and in a half a second the white powder that was neatly lined up on the counter was gone.

He pressed his fingers over his nose and shook his head, starting to feel the effects immediately. Ryan thrusted another drink in to his hands and tossed his arm over his shoulder.

"Now, I do believe we have some fine ass bitches to take care of," he murmured.

Tyler entered the main room and found Max, and her red headed friend. Tyler didn't much care what her name was. The three of them stumbled up the stairs Max leading the way with an excited smile on her pink lips.

Tyler glanced around and poked his head in to one of the many rooms. It was empty. He grinned opening the door and watching the two girls stumble in together, mouths attached. The red head had attacked Max with her lips and they were stumbling in to the room.

Blue eyes casted over the large room and he smirked. Shutting the door behind him he locked it and watched the two girls peel each other's tops off. He felt a familiar twitch in his pants and adjusted himself watching their small hands roam over each other's bodies.

He thought about just watching and taking care of business himself until those same hands attached themselves to his lean body. He look down and saw the red head on her knees in front of him, slowly undoing his belt.

His azure gaze darted up and met Max's. She was laying on the bed in nothing but a red lace bra and a blue denim mini skirt. She and Ryan were his main constants in this world. Max was his fuck buddy, and Ryan was his drug buddy. They were perfect for each other.

Max watched as the red head unzipped his pants and let the dark jeans pool at his feet. Tyler's body stiffened as her warm hands slipped under the hem of his boxers and pushed them down exposing him.

A hot tongue darted out and touched him; he felt the immense throbbing and his head tossed back as a moan escaped his lips. His long fingers entangled themselves in to the mass of curly red hair, his eyes closed tightly as pleasure erupted through his body.

He was near his edge and pulled her away, his eyes opening as he watch Max lying there her eyes closed a hand slipped under her skirt. A naughty grin formed on his lips as he silently lifted his chin to the red head.

He kicked off his shoes, and pulled off the remainder of his clothing, the red head leaned back against the bed and lifted an eyebrow pleased. Tyler smirked and grabbed her hips roughly pushing her back on to the bed, disturbing Max.

Her hazel eyes snapped open and she looked amused, he leaned down and caught her lips with his briefly before sliding a hand under her skirt, taking over for her own. The red head smirked and slid out of her black skirt, exposing her lacey panties.

With his free hand Tyler hooked his fingers in the waist of her panties and pulled them down maneuvering his body against the bed. Max sat up feeling the eruption of pleasure in the pit of her stomach as Tyler's fingers hit her spot.

Before she came to her end he withdrew his fingers and gave her a smirk, he used two fingers on his free hand to enter the red head as Max kissed him roughly.

Tyler's head began to get hazy, between the quick movements, the alcohol, the drugs, and the pleasure. He barely remembered half of what happened that night, but was sure he had enjoyed it.

He woke up the following morning with pressure on his chest. He opened his eyes as far as they would go and noticed the two heads that were lying on his chest. A red head and a brunette. He smirked slowly pulling himself up and situating the two girls on the bed.

He found his clothes on the floor and pulled the articles back on, trying not to wake the girls. He wasn't very good at that, he deducted when he saw the brunette sitting up, clutching the white sheet to her chest.

"Where are you going?" She questioned.

He was hearing that a lot lately.

A charming smile graced his handsome face as he crossed the room to her. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and tugged at her messy dark brown hair.

"I've got to get back to the dorm, before Reid wakes up…"

"Mmm, you're infamous double life…" She muttered dully.

"The very one," He nodded his head. "I'll text you, maybe we can meet up later?"

She lifted her chin in response. He always said he would text or call, he rarely ever did. He told her once it was because he didn't want his _friends_ asking questions. She knew about his other life, he had told her all about it. Told her how they all thought he was the smart, trouble-free, quiet, shy Tyler Simms.

She laughed at the thought, watching him walk out of the room quietly.

There was nothing trouble-free, quiet or shy about the real Tyler Simms, it was only a matter of time before his _friends_ found out about it.

* * *

**I'm really interested in what you guys think. So, let me have it...**


	2. Fake It

**A/N: **You know I was thinking about this, and I really-- really like Tyler as the secret bad boy. It's really sexy. Yum. Anywho, thank you for the great reviews on the first chapter, I'm glad you guys like it and aren't turned off by my extremely far-fetched idea. But I love it... and I'm glad you like it!

And if you haven't been able to tell I'm naming all of my chapters after songs. This one was perfect for this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Two**_  
Fake It, you're such a fucking hypocrite!_

Tyler walked in to his dorm room after taking a long, hot shower. His mind was on anything other than school at the moment. He had Used to get home that morning, he had Used to get his shower kit and was urged to Use again for someone unknown reason.

Maybe it was the cocaine that was laced throughout his system. He hadn't done but a line, but who knew. He noticed the empty bed next to his and smirked, Reid was already up, but where was he?

He heard the toilet flush and a sleepy eyed blonde walk through the bathroom door. He shook his head and tossed his dirty clothes in to the hamper.

"You were up early this morning," Reid mumbled his face scrunched up, probably the result of a terrible hangover headache.

Tyler shook his head and grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini fridge; he grabbed a bottle of aspirin and tossed it at the blonde who caught it carelessly in mid-air. Tyler tossed the bottle next and Reid let it hit the bed before swiping it up and downing a handful of pills.

"That's not good for you…" Tyler murmured turning his back to his roommate as he tried to hide the smile on his face.

"Neither is being out all night," Reid scoffed and fell back on to the bed. Tyler's back stiffened at Reid's words, but the blonde didn't notice, "I can't fuckin' drink like that anymore…"

Relaxing at his words, Tyler snickered, "You say that every time,"

"I know, but the beautiful amber liquid calls my name, every time…" Reid shrugged his shoulders lazily sitting up. "Like some Brazilian swimsuit model,"

Tyler rolled his eyes and pulled out a pair of boxers and an undershirt. He managed to get himself in to his clothes as Reid found his way to the showers. Tyler licked his lips, he slid open the top drawer to his desk and pulled out a book.

He opened the book to the back where pages had been cut out and in its place were several small bags full of a white substance. He grabbed the bag on top and hurriedly found the other necessities under the bags of powder.

He closed the book and used the top of it to set up two lines. He pulled out his wallet and rolled a fifty dollar bill, with ease he took one line. Pressing his nostrils together he closed his eyes and shook his head. He took the rolled up bill again and sniffed, the white powder disappearing.

He sniffed a few times, and put the evidence away, hiding it back in to his drawer. He rubbed his hand over his nose a few times, feeling the almost euphoric feeling taking over.

He walked in to the bathroom and washed his face, getting rid of any visual signs of the white substance. Staring at himself, Tyler decided he liked what he saw and slinked out of the bathroom and away from the mirror.

He couldn't stare at himself for too long, that wasn't what Tyler Simms would do. Is it? He shook his head grabbing his book bag, he did have an Organic Chemistry test today, but he had already studied, but Reid was too self-absorbed and too drunk last night to realize that.

The blue eyed boy smiled to himself and grabbed his car keys as Reid came barreling through the door. Tyler looked at his watch, "We're going to be late,"

"Always the studious student, Tyler…" Reid smirked and grabbed some things out of his drawers; he dropped his towel exposing his white ass to his roommate.

Tyler rolled his eyes and tossed his bag over his shoulder, "I'm leaving, let's go…"

"What's gotten in to you buddy?" Reid smirked pulling on his white oxford shirt.

_You wouldn't believe me if I told you_, Tyler thought hiding the grin on his face.

"I have a test in Organic Chemistry, remember?"

"God," Reid moaned loudly as he shuffled in to his shoes and grabbed his tie and blazer. "You are so smart it's sickening…"

Reid left the room and Tyler shut the door behind his best friend, rolling his eyes as he did so. Reid snatched the keys from him and the two headed out to the black Hummer.

Reid slid in to the driver's seat and took a whiff of the interior, "God, it smells awful in here…"

Tyler tried not to show his visible stiffness when he glanced at Reid concerned, he loosened up as soon as the blonde opened his mouth again.

"I must have been fuckin' plastered last night…"

"You were," Tyler answered immediately.

Reid shook his head and cranked up the car. Tyler sank down in to his seat, Reid glanced over at his best friend, his left leg was bouncing incredulously and his right hand was propped against the door, but his fingers were absently playing with the un-gelled pieces of hair hanging in his blue eyes.

"You ok man?" Reid asked concerned.

Tyler's eyes snapped up to meet his, "Hmm?"

"You ok? You look like you're antsy or something…"

Reid lifted his chin to his leg that was bouncing up in down, an unusual habit for the usually calm boy. Tyler lifted his shoulder, passing it off.

"Just nervous about the test,"

Reid lifted an eyebrow, "Organic Chemistry is like your life…" He pursed his lips together.

"I know, but I didn't study… remember…"

Reid shook his head as he parked the car, "You're not acting like you're self…" Reid stated and Tyler froze as he reached for the door.

"What do you mean?"

Reid shrugged and pulled himself out of the car, he slipped his bag over his lean shoulder, "You didn't study, you crammed last night and now you're nervous?" He laughed. "If I didn't know any better I'd think that you were preoccupied…"

Tyler swallowed hard as he slammed his car door shut, "Please, with what?" He tried to play it off coolly, praying to the sweet lord about that Reid wouldn't see through his lies.

"I don't know…" Reid smirked and tossed his arm over his friend's shoulders. "I'd say a girl… but that's highly unlikely…"

Tyler glanced at Reid and shook his head, "I'll leave the girls to you man…" He nudged his friend in the ribs.

"You going fag on me Baby Boy?" Reid asked.

"Fuck no," Tyler remarked and then looked at Reid who smirked.

"I'm rubbing off on ya… that's good news…"

Tyler took a deep breath and followed him through the halls of Spenser. He had to remember where he was sometimes. It was hard keeping himself in check sometimes, especially when girls like _that_ walked by wearing their strict Spenser uniform against code.

He bit his bottom lip, looking down at the ground, tearing his gaze away from Tiffany Bailey. Reid noticed her and decided to make a comment about how 'hot' she was looking today. Tyler looked up and slapped Reid on the shoulder.

"Class," He reminded his best friend.

Reid smirked at the girl, puckering his lips and winking at her before he followed Tyler towards their first period classes. Reid was stuck in American Literature, while Tyler had his Organic Chemistry class.

They didn't see each other again until third block which was their American Government class, which Reid usually slept through, like most of his classes. Tyler sat back in his seat and stared ahead at the teacher.

"Hey Tyler," He glanced back and saw Caleb and Pogue staring over at him.

"What's up?"

"You ok man?" Pogue asked leaning forward and talking as quietly as he could.

"Of course, I'm fine… why?"

"Excuse me," The professor pulled his glasses down and looked at them. "Am I interrupting your conversation Mr. Simms, Mr. Parry?" Reid lifted his head to see what was going on. It wasn't every day that Tyler got called out on in the middle of class.

Tyler looked at Reid and then back at the professor; he cleared his throat and shook his head, "N—No sir… sorry…"

The professor nodded his head and went back to reading from the book. He received a few glances from the room, but nothing out of the usual when the teacher caught you talking in class. The classes ended abruptly and Tyler gathered his things up.

He jumped about ten feet in the air when a hand came clasping down on his shoulder, he whipped around and stared at the person who intruded in his personal bubble. He came face to face with Pogue.

"Shit, you scared me…" He held his chest, his heart beating more rapidly than it had earlier that morning.

"Sorry man, you look a little pale, you feelin' ok?"

Tyler nodded his head, "Yeah, I—I didn't get much sleep last night. I forgot about my Organic Chem test and crammed last night in the library…"

"We were gonna go to Nicky's tonight with Reid and the girls, but maybe you should stay in the dorms, get some sleep…" Pogue smiled at him, a beautiful brunette walking towards them.

The blue eyed boy was about to respond when his cell phone buzzed wildly. He pulled out the piece of technology as Pogue's girlfriend flung herself at the long haired boy. He took this free moment to check his new text message.

_Busy 2nite?_

A small grin lifted on his face as he replied and looked at the couple, he sighed, "You know, you're right… I was up late last night with Reid and then studying… I should probably catch some Z's tonight…"

Pogue nodded his head, "I figured, we'll have to catch up tomorrow after the swim meet…"

"Sure man,"

Tyler lifted his chin and headed towards his locker. He went along with the idea of him being too tired to go out and urged the others to go on without him.

Pulling off his white oxford he watched as Reid shed all of his clothes, not bothering to cover himself up when Pogue walked in. The older boy let out a shocked sound and closed his eyes.

"God Reid, do you seriously feel the need to walk around naked?" Pogue questioned taking a seat on Tyler's desk.

The blonde glanced over his bare shoulder and smirked, "Do you really feel the need to wear leather?" He retorted.

Pogue shut his mouth and Tyler laughed. Pogue smirked and lifted his chin to the blonde, "Put some damn clothes on and let's go…"

"What's your rush?" Reid asked slipping his lean frame in to a pair of neutral colored boxers.

"Nicky's off tonight, so I'm looking to toss back a couple of beers,"

Tyler literally salivated; he could really use a beer right about now. He pursed his lips together and turned away from his friends. Reid and Pogue bickered back and forth until the blonde was fully dressed.

"Baby Boy, can we borrow your truck?" Pogue asked glancing over at him.

"I was gonna run in to town to grab a few things," Tyler turned around to face them.

"Alright, then we'll take the bike…" Pogue stood up and walked to the door.

Reid stared at him, "You're fuckin' crazier than I thought if you think I'm going to climb on the back of your bike… like some fucking queer."

Pogue laughed, "It's not my fault you dress like a chick…" Pogue fingered his keys in his pocket.

"I don't fuckin' dress like a dame…" Reid snapped.

"If you want you can take the Hummer, just leave me the keys to the bike…"

Pogue looked at him apprehensively; he hated anyone driving his bike but him. But it was Tyler, he could trust Tyler. Tyler wasn't stupid like Reid was; he wouldn't speed or wreck his precious baby.

He smiled and tossed Tyler the keys, "Just be careful, please…" He murmured.

"Always," The brunette grinned tossing the keys to his Hummer to the long haired teen.

* * *

**I really don't have anything to say to end it off except... Tyler is my God... at least for today!**


	3. Secret Places

**A/N: **I've got my handful of readers that like the bad boy Tyler, I'm happy for that... you're reviews are amazing... and totally crack me up! -- Seriously!

_Warning: SMUT ALERT..._

* * *

**Chapter Three**_  
The secret places on you will be found_

A gorgeous yellow Ducati parked right in front of her house. Her eyes narrowed in on the person getting off. She recognized the frame right away, but was curious as to why he was driving around on the expensive bike.

Folding her arms over her chest she walked to the front door, stepping out on to the front porch. He slid the matching helmet off of his head and smiled seeing her waiting for him.

"What's with the bike?" She asked as he jogged up the steps to meet her.

"The guys decided to take my car, so I borrowed Pogue's bike."

She gave him a sly smile and pressed her lips firmly against his, "Wanna take me for a ride?"

He caught her double meaning and grinned, "You think you can handle it?"

"Oh babe, I can handle anything…" She grinned walking past him to the yellow piece of metal.

He grinned handing her the helmet he had on. She gladly accepted it and he hoped on sticking the key back in to the ignition. He glanced over his shoulder and proposed a question.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Take me to the bridge," She smiled against his back.

Tyler lifted his chin and took off down the road. The long winding roads lead straight to their destination, the roads leading back to the original colony, where his and his friend's families had started it all.

A small smile lifted on his lips, the feeling of the breeze in his hair along with her tight grip around his middle. He loved the way she was wrapped around him so securely and her chin digging in to the middle of his back. The rumble of the bike between his legs along with the feeling of Max wrapped around him was exciting.

He stopped on the bridge, kicking the kick stand down; Max's grip on him slipped. She slid the helmet off, her dark brown waves pooled around her shoulders.

Tyler held the bike steady as she slowly climbed off of it; she placed the helmet on the seat as Tyler climbed off straightening out his hoodie. She leaned forward and placed a heated kiss on his mouth.

His large hands gripped her hips and pulled her flush against him. She smiled and pulled away her hazel eyes staring up at him.

"Ryan's having a party again on Saturday," She told him as they both walked over to the edge of the bridge.

Tyler shook his head, "Saturday's not good…" He leaned against the stone wall that separated himself from life and death; if the partition wasn't there he'd plummet in to the unruly waters below.

"C'mon Ty, I want you to go…" She wrapped her hands around his bicep.

"Max, you know Saturday's are the nights we got to Nicky's..."

"Change your plans; let them know your other friends are having a party… invite them…"

"They don't even know that I have other friends…"

Max rolled her eyes and pulled her body up to sit on the stone wall; she grabbed the lapels of Tyler's jacket and pulled him to her. She brushed his dark brown hair out of his face and shook her head.

"Then I'll just spread the word to one of my Spenser friends and you'll have to come…" She grinned.

"That could work," He grinned resting his hands on her hips.

Max grinned and lowered her lips to meet his in tantalizing kiss. Tyler's hands ran up her sides and tangled themselves in to her mass of dark brown wavy hair. She gripped his butt in her hands and grinned feeling him against her.

Tyler's mouth found the sensitive skin under her earlobe, he nipped playfully as her hands roamed around the front of his pants, unzipping the denim jeans and shoving her hands in to the warm fabric. Tyler's hips arched forward, grinding in to hers as she pressed further against him.

After cavorting on the bridge, Tyler pulled her back on to the bike and headed back to her house. He followed her inside and she kicked off her shoes falling on to the suede couch that adorned the living room.

"What do you want to watch?" She asked grabbing the remote that was on the coffee table.

"Pick something, I'm gonna grab a beer, you want one?"

She scrunched up her nose and shook her head as a response; Tyler shrugged and walked in to the kitchen. He opened the fridge up and grabbed a beer, closing the fridge he noticed a piece of paper on the outside that caught his attention.

It was in Max's handwriting, a guys name and a number. He felt an unfamiliar rumble in the pit of his stomach, the guys name was scrawled almost effortlessly on the light blue paper, and a small heart was in the corner, staring Tyler right in the face.

"Maxine," He called her out by her full name.

Max looked up from the TV, her brow furrowed hearing him say her name, "What's up Ty?" She asked pulling herself off of the couch.

He twisted off the cap with ease and walked back in to the living room, "Who's Trevor?"

Max's alarmed look fell and she smirked falling back on to the couch. Tyler brought the beer to his lips and took a sip waiting for her to answer.

"No one," She replied switching the channel again.

Tyler took a long swig of the beer and then fell in to place next to her, his blue eyes focused on her, "I don't believe you,"

"You should," She didn't bother to look at him. "Just some guy,"

Tyler shook his head and sunk in to the sofa. She stopped on a familiar movie and glanced at Tyler who still looked like he was brooding. She used her foot to shake him out of his absent stare, those amazingly blue eyes cut over to her sharply.

"What?"

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" She asked annoyed.

"Irritated I guess…" He muttered lifting the bottle to his pink lips.

"Seriously? About Trevor?" She asked confused. He had never been jealous of her with another guy before, their relationship wasn't like that; at least they had never said it was.

He fucked around with other girls; she fucked around with other guys. They were just really good friends that happened to have sex, on a regular basis. He shook his head, warding off the thoughts that he might be jealous.

"I just need a fix," He fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Jesus, Ty…" She rolled her eyes. "You're going to be like Ryan soon if you don't cut that shit out…" She growled angrily.

"You tellin' me you don't have anything on you?" She sighed and shoved him with her foot, hard. He smirked, "I'll settle for some weed if you got it,"

Sighing heavily Max pulled herself off of the couch and walked in the back of the house. She disappeared for a few minutes but came back with a dime. Tyler smirked when she handed him the paper, he leaned forward placing his half empty beer bottle on the table.

He rolled them a blunt and she snagged a lighter from the end table. She watched him spark it up and take a long deep inhalation of the herbal drug. She smirked and shook her head.

She remembered when she and Tyler first started smoking out together. It was two years ago, they had met through Ryan, who Tyler had met in Vermont the year before on vacation with his parents.

At first her relationship with Tyler was strictly a friendship, and soon when they all started partying together every couple of weekends, the sexual tension was there. She knew that he'd fucked quite a few girls before her, and even after her but that didn't perturb her; she wasn't exactly innocent either.

After a year and a half of smoking out and drinking, Ryan started getting in to the harder shit, and soon dragged Tyler along for the ride the past year. Tyler swore off doing heroin, but didn't mind popping a few pills or snorting some coke. She had been in to cocaine, and actually was pretty hardcore about it.

Tyler couldn't remember the last time he saw her do a line though, it had been probably close to a year since the last time they shared one together. He shook his head and inhaled again passing the blunt over to Max.

She licked her lips and carefully placed the bud between her parted lips. Tyler watched her carefully, he never realized that watching her smoke a blunt was actually pretty hot.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" She quipped passing it back to him.

Tyler rolled his eyes and snatched up his beer, "Blow me, Max…"

"Don't tempt me Simms…"

She gave him that sexy little smirk and he shook his head, the girl did know how to give one hell of a blow job. The thought of her mouth on him made his insides tighten.

"Don't get a hard on, fucker…" She used her foot to kick him again. He smirked, blowing out the smoke as he handed it back over to her. He grabbed her ankle and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Stop kicking me or I'll be forced to fuck you again…" He grinned.

Max raised an eyebrow and swiftly used her other foot to kick him. Tyler's lips lifted up in to a grin as he put the blunt out and put it in the ashtray, his beer settling on the table.

He wrapped his long fingers around her tanned ankles and pulled her body down further on to the couch. She let out a short laugh wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him in to a lip-bruising kiss.

Tyler skillfully pulled her short denim skirt off revealing the laced panties that had nearly met their demise in to rough waters that glided under the bridge they had just come from. His lips lingered down her jaw and to her collar bone, her fingers wrapped in to his hoodie, pushing it off of his shoulders.

She grinded her hips in to his, articles of clothing falling off and on to the ground. Tyler cupped her right breast in his hand, his tongue flicking over her nipple, causing her body to react to him.

A small smirk spread across his face as his thumb rubbed over the sensitive skin. Her lips puckered and she pressed her hips firmly against his. Licking his lips, Tyler met her mouth in a fierce kiss, grinding those slender hips in to hers.

A low moan escaped her mouth her fingers digging in to his tanned, naked skin. Tyler not wanting to wait, thrusted in to her; Max arched in to him, his mouth quieting her down, his tongue battling with hers.

His left hand tangled in to her hair, pulling gently, he knew exactly what she liked and how she liked it. His thrusts came a bit faster and a bit harder, his lips roaming over her jaw, down her neck and to her collar bone.

They fought over who was leading; she climbed on top of him, shoving him down on to the brown suede couch. Max's dark brown hair wisped in her face as she rocked her hips in a steady pace. Tyler leaned forward taking her right breast in his mouth, flicking his tongue over the nipple, as his free hand cupped the other, rubbing gently over the sensitive, exposed skin.

She felt herself getting closer to her edge, tossing her head back she let out an exasperated moan, Tyler's hands gripping her hips firmly thrusting against her rocking hips. She could feel his tremors under her and she felt every muscle in her body tighten up, at the same time Tyler's body convulsed against hers.

An exaggerated groan of pure pleasure forced its way through her lips, her naked body collapsing on to the sweaty teenage boy beneath her. She placed a short kiss on his collarbone, his hands resting on her backside, not bothering to pull out.

His blue eyes remained closed for a few minutes before they snapped open, his left hand searched in the pile of clothes on the ground and found his phone. Glancing at the time he sighed and propped himself up on his elbows.

Disturbed, Max lifted her head and her hazel eyes found Tyler's blue ones, "What's wrong?"

"I've got to get back to the dorms," He muttered sheepishly.

"Already?" She brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "You need a haircut," She muttered.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hips pushing her up as he sat up. Pouting she untangled her limbs from his and sat up.

"I've got to get going Max…" He grabbed his boxers and slid them on.

She smirked lazily, "Nothing I haven't heard before…" She mused.

Tyler shot her a look and she slipped on her lacey panties and tugged on her shirt. He pulled his jeans on, slipped his shirt over his scratched shoulders and stood up. He gave her a kiss on the lips quickly before heading to the door.

"I'll call you," He murmured.

She crossed her legs and stared over at the front door, "R_iii_ght…"

He winked to her before jogging out to the Ducati and revving up the engine. Sighing to herself she turned on the couch and peaked through the curtains to see him take off down the street.

She rolled her eyes and sulked back in to the suede of the couch, it was times like these that she wished Tyler would just come out of his Spenser shell and show his friends exactly who he was. She grabbed the blunt he had placed in the ashtray and snatched the lighter, sparking it up.

* * *

**I had fun just writing it... I would love to actually be able to _do_ it! :) What say yee?**


	4. He's Back

**A/N: **I'm glad you guys like this. Seriously, I want to throw bad boy Tyler on the ground and do some very unmentionable things to him. Grrr...

_Warning: Smut_

* * *

**Chapter Four**_  
He's back, he's dangerous!_

"Ty, who's Max?" Reid's voice cut in to his thoughts.

Tyler swallowed hard and glanced up at his best friend. His brow furrowed.

"What?"

The blonde held up the phone, "Your phone it's ringing… Max…"

"Shit," He grabbed the piece of technology. "Hello?" He grunted in to the phone. "Dude, I said we'd meet at seven, chill…" He played it off. "Yeah me to… sure…" He stared down at the twitch in his jeans, he grunted again. "Fuckin' ass… I'll see you at seven…"

Tyler hung up the phone and Reid gave him a questioning glance. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Debate meeting in the library tonight… at seven…" The brunette replied.

The blonde rolled his pale blue eyes, "Have I ever told you, you're a fuckin' nerd?" Tyler shrugged his shoulders. "And you wonder why you don't get any pussy…"

"Whatever," Tyler muttered.

Reid smirked and lifted a shoulder, "Grab me some snacks while you're out…"

"Yeah," He lifted his chin grabbing his bag and jacket. "See you later, man…"

Reid lifted a hand and Tyler smirked, leaving the room. The brunette fingered his key sand adjusted himself. He hated when Max talked dirty to him when one of the guys was around. He would make her pay for that later.

He took off in to town, heading towards the public library. Parking the truck, he slipped inside. The blue eyed boy headed up to the stacks, tossing his bag to the side. He took a seat on the secluded couch and waited for her to show up.

He heard foot steps, a small grin on his face when he noticed the head of illustrious brown waves. A pair of hazel eyes fell on him as she flaunted towards him.

A black flimsy, layered skirt flirted around her tanned thighs, a red crop top danced dangerously above her un-pierced navel. The top plunged low showing off her small, firm breasts.

She tossed him a sexy, yet flirty smile before tossing her back next to his and straddling his lap. He licked his lips, grabbing her hips, he grinded his hips upwards in to hers and she kissed him hard on the lips.

Raising an eyebrow his large hands traveled up her back tangling in her hair. She gave him a sexy little grin. Tyler returned it giving her hair a nice firm yank.

"Ah, what the fuck?" She growled lowly, the sound vibrating through her chest, which was pressed up against his.

"You like it rough," A ghost of a smile on his lips. "Besides, that's what you get for trying to give me a hard on when one of my brothers was in the room…"

"Defensive…" She mocked. "Does the 'innocent' Tyler Simms never get hard or masturbate?" She flicked her tongue over his earlobe.

"Fuck you," He purred.

"Promise?"

Tyler grinned, her petite hands found the button of his designer jeans. They fumbled over it slowly, and then she unzipped him; his hands slipping under her skirt. He smiled noticing her lack of undergarments.

"Didn't want to waste time," She smirked to him her right hand grasping on to him hard.

A devilish grin formed on his face as he slipped his thumb over her. Her hips jolted forward; a pleased grin on his face.

Her mouth found his in a heated kiss, his teeth clamped on her bottom lip, a finger slipping graciously in to her. Max let out a low moan in to his mouth, his free hand slipping up her shirt massaging her right breast. His fingers scaling over her hardened nipple.

Her fingers wrapped around him, fluid motions forward as she rocked her hips along with the motions. His thumb rubbed against her, his index finger gliding deeper inside of her at a matching pace.

Tyler's warm mouth licked and sucked her neck, her head tossed back in pure pleasure as she rocked her hips a bit faster and a bit harder. He nipped her collarbone at the same time his second finger entered her, causing her hips to buck against him.

The brunette let out a small groan of pleasure in her ear, causing her entire body to respond to him. She grabbed him at his base, lifted her body slightly his fingers slipping out of her as she slowly put herself on top of him. The brunette's eyes closed, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as her warm center began to push down on to him.

She was moving up and down just over his head in a teasing manner. His hands gripped her hips firmly, ready to push her down on him fully. Their mouths met, her free hand gripped his luscious brown hair causing him to raise a bit out of his seat.

An annoying vibration occurred next to his stiffened member. Max's eyes snapped open at the familiar sound of the phone ringing. She sighed knowing that he would answer it, at least see who it was.

He removed his left hand from her hip and skillfully pulled out the cell phone.

He mouthed the word 'Reid' after looking at the screen. She rolled her eyes, she pressed her lips to his as he got ready to answer. "Hello?" He answered she bit on his lower lip, causing his eyes to roll back in to his head.

She grinned raising an eyebrow; she slid off of his lap and ran her hand up his shirt, placing her lips on the tanned, taut flesh. Her finger nails dug in to his stomach, she heard him say his friends name levelly.

"The library, like I told you…" Tyler answered his voice low and husky.

He swallowed hard when he was taken in by a warm, moist object engulfing his entire length. He bit his bottom lip, hard, his eyes falling in his lap a pair of hazel eyes stared back at him.

Tyler held in the groan, his best friend was blissfully unaware of his current predicament. Max tightened her grip on his base, bobbing slowly on Tyler, causing his eyes to snap shut. She pulled her teeth against the sensitive skin in the sexiest way.

Tyler's free hand grabbed a handful of her hair.

"P—Public, they uh they had a few books that we needed…"

Tyler tried to gain his composure, but it was hard to do that when you had a sexy brunette girl giving you a blow job in the middle of a library. Tyler wanted to hang up as quickly as possible, but he couldn't give away any clues about what he was really doing, or make Reid question him further.

"You need something?"

Max flicked her tongue over the head, kneading it slowly in to the small opening. The blue eyed boy's hips bucked forward the grip on her h air tightening.

After listening to his friend's response, Tyler felt the need to bash the blonde's head in. He did not just call him in the middle of his _session_ to remind him to pick up his goddamned chips. The thought annoyed Tyler. If he had any idea what he was doing he would not be worried about some fucking chips.

"Fuck," He tried to withhold the moan. "You interrupted for _that_" He growled pushing Max down her mouth taking all of him once again.

Tyler bit down hard on his lip as Reid continued to talk to him, letting him know that Caleb had called him. Max glided her teeth back up his hardened member, her eyes locked with his again.

"What did he want?"

The blonde laughed in his ear, he informed the brunette that the oldest member of the Covenant probably wanted to yell at them for using. Tyler groaned audibly, though Reid noted it didn't sound disgruntle like he had expected.

Reid questioned him, asked him what he was doing. Tyler looked at Max and guided her, "Studying…" He retorted.

"_Sounds like you're moaning… you getting some library head from a kinky debate chick_?" He could hear the smirk in his friend's voice and would love to shout out that yes he was in the middle of getting head, but he couldn't.

"Fuck Reid, shut up…" Tyler growled stared down at Max as she lapped him up. His member still hard.

Reid scoffed and tossed an insult at him, telling him Caleb wanted to meet in twenty minutes, "Did you tell him I'm busy?" Tyler murmured as Max placed herself on top of him.

"_You know Cale; if he's not getting any… we all have to suffer…_" Reid snickered.

Tyler muttered a response as Max gripped his shoulder, moving herself up and down. As soon as the phone snapped shut Tyler dropped it, grabbing her hips forcefully and thrusted upwards in to her.

"You're a bad girl," He breathed in to her ear.

She pulled back and gave him a naughty smirk; her fingers dug in to his shoulder, "Then fuck me like a bad girl…"

Tyler slipped his bag over his shoulder. He leaned down and placed a short kiss on her lips.

"I hate your friends," She mumbled against them.

Tyler laughed, "It's important…"

"It's always important," She growled and rolled her eyes, actually a bit hurt that their _studying _came to an abrupt stop.

"I'll make it up to you," He grinned.

Max waved her hand at him; he gave her a glance over his shoulder disappearing down the stairs. Max sighed sinking further in to the couch.

Tyler hurried to the Danvers colony house; the place where they held all of their 'important' meetings. He sighed parking his Hummer next to Caleb's Mustang.

He noticed Pogue's truck and figured Reid had him pick him up. Straightening out his clothes, hiding any evidence, he climbed out of his truck. He rushed inside and trotted down the stone steps.

He could hear the murmurs of his three brothers, he was curious as to what could have caused the meeting. They hadn't had any problems in weeks, and Reid was about sick and tired of being yelled at for using. Tyler couldn't blame him, so was he.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked taking his seat, "I was busy…"

Caleb looked up at the brunette boy, his eyes dark, and he looked completely exhausted, "He's back…"

* * *

**Had to throw in a curve ball, thought it'd be fun. I'm not really sure what I'm going to do about _him_ but I've got some ideas! I want to do naughty things to Tyler in the library... hmm... yes I do... please REVIEW! :)**


	5. Where's the Party At?

A/N: This is long enough to be two chapters, but I couldn't stop writing. OH WELL! Anywho... I hope you enjoy... and oh yeah... I forgot. For a character concept of Max, Ryan and Trevor (and any other OCs to come check out my homepage on my profile page)...

* * *

**Chapter Five**_  
Max, tell me where the party's at!_

Reid heard through the grapevine about an awesome party just outside of Ipswich. He relied the information to Tyler who was a bit reluctant to comply. At least he played it off that way.

He couldn't' get the idea out of his head that Chase could possibly be back in their lives. He had ignored Max's text messages and Ryan's phone calls. Things were getting serious again and he didn't like it.

"Looks like we're going to this party, after all…" Pogue groaned taking a seat next to Tyler.

The brunette boy looked up, "What?"

"The party on Saturday in Andover…"

"What about it?"

"Kate and Sarah heard about it and want to go," Caleb pursed his lips together in thought. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to go out…"

"Your girl's a wild one, Danvers…" Reid smirked.

Tyler ignored them, shuffled through his thoughts. HE was going to have a hard time Saturday night. He would have to play both Tyler's, though his Andover friends knew about his image in Ipswich and he was sure they'd help him out.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone vibrating. It was the fourth text message she had sent to him that day, he felt bad for ignoring her, but he really didn't want to get caught by his friends. They had all been raised with suspicions but they never said anything.

Maybe they thought Tyler was plotting with the bad guy, who knew.

He stared at the screen, _1 New Text Msg_, he clicked view and watched the familiar name pop up.

_R U ALIVE?_

A small smile tugged on Tyler's lips. He quickly texted her back and within seconds it vibrated again.

_Ryes SAT?_

He responded and put his phone away, listening to the conversation before him. Sarah was talking a mile a minute about the girls that invited them to the party.

"One of the girls at Andover warned her that one of the outers is a bit of a manwhore…" Sarah stated her eyes wide with shock.

Tyler stared at her for a second, she used the word 'outers', it was actually kind of cute. She and Kate used the word frequently to describe out of towners, or people that looked like they didn't fit in.

"I heard he was pretty hot though," Kate smirked.

Pogue snickered and wrapped his arm around Kate, "They have their own personal Reid?" The blonde looked at him and smirked, "You're not leaving my side…"

The two girls laughed and Tyler smirked. His friends had no idea, absolutely no idea.

"Maybe Baby Boy will hook up with some chick…" Reid smirked, slapping a hand on Tyler's back. "Lose his virginity after all…"

Tyler snickered, "Just because I don't sleep around like you…" Tyler looked at his best friend and shook his head, he was lying his ass off. "Doesn't mean I'm a virgin… or gay…"

_Which I'm definitely not either_, Tyler thought.

"Dipping your wick in Constance Fredericks in ninth grade for five seconds doesn't count as losing your virginity…" Reid smirked pinching Tyler's cheek.

Tyler sighed heavily, he wasn't going to argue. He simply shot Reid a glare and the blonde boy cackled. The conversation slipped in to a completely different subject and Tyler remained silently, quietly brooding to himself.

What he wouldn't give to throw this back in Reid's face. Show Reid that he wasn't the only one with game, and Tyler… he laughed to himself, had better game the blonde.

By Saturday night news about Ryan's party spread like wildfire. Reid was primping in the mirror and Tyler situated himself with a few glances. He left his hair un-gelled and hanging in his eyes, a little bit of a five o'clock shadow present. Reid came in to the room looking like he normally did for a party.

Near perfect.

His black fingerless gloves were shoved on to his hands, a black graphic tee shirt adorned his long torso, and a black zip-up hoodie was on top of it, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows showing off a few of his tats.

Tyler sighed and fixed the grey tee that stretched over his chest. He slipped in to his favorite pair of vans and combed his hand forward over his hair. Reid slapped a hand on his back before shoving his wallet in his back pocket.

"What's the plan tonight?" Reid asked his best friend grabbing the keys from the younger boy's grasp.

"I plan on getting drunk," Tyler stated giving his best friend an amused smile.

Reid grinned and pushed him towards the door, "That's my boy…"

Tyler smirked and headed out to his truck, the two younger boys headed towards Caleb's house where Caleb, Pogue, and the girls were waiting for them. Reid reached over and touched Tyler's cheek.

"What's with the scruff?"

Tyler lifted a shoulder, "Just trying out something different…" He proposed.

"It makes you look older," Reid pointed out.

"That's what I was going for…" Tyler smirked and Reid laughed.

"You've been hanging out with me too long baby boy…"

Tyler grinned and rested back in the seat, he felt his cell phone going off. He pursed his lips together and fished it out of his pocket. He viewed the text message and rolled his eyes.

Reid pulled up to Caleb's gated house and the two couples came running out looking perfect, as usual. Reid sighed as they climbed in to the backseat.

"So you know where this place is?" Caleb asked glancing at Reid.

"It's right off 114…" Tyler answered.

Pogue lifted an eyebrow at his friend, "What?" He raised his shoulders. "I MapQuested it…"

Pogue pushed him forward, "You're a loser Simms…" He laughed.

Tyler chuckled and pulled out the directions from his back pocket, though he knew the way to Ryan's by heart. The group of six talked the forty-five minute drive out to the Andover party.

Parking the car on the curb about a block away from the house, the group managed to get out and in to the house without any problems. As soon as they entered the smell of alcohol and marijuana flooded their nostrils.

"Ipswich kids, in the house…" Tyler noticed Ryan coming towards them, giving him a smirk he headed towards them. "What's up? I'm Ryan Samuels, this is my party… we've got alcohol flowing like Niagara Falls here…" He grinned sticking his hand out for Caleb's.

"Caleb Danvers, nice place…" He grinned looking around.

"Thanks," Ryan grinned.

"This is my girlfriend, Sarah Wenham…" He introduced the petite blonde who shook Ryan's hand. "My best friends…" He pointed to the group behind him.

"Pogue Parry," Pogue stuck out his hand and Ryan shook it firmly. "My girl, Kate Tunney…" He nodded his head to the mocha skinned girl that was latched on to his side.

"Pleasure," Ryan grinned at them.

"Reid Garwin," Reid slapped his hand and Ryan smirked lifted his chin.

"I've heard about you…" Ryan wagged his finger at the blonde. "You're quite a monumental figure at Andover Academy…"

"So I've been told…" Reid lift a shoulder.

"Tyler Simms…" Tyler introduced himself to the blonde that he already knew. Ryan smirked and tossed an arm over his shoulder.

"Good to meet you Tyler Simms… how about we go get ourselves a couple of fuckin' beers?" He asked the lot of them.

"I could really use one…" Reid nodded his head in agreement.

The group of them walked towards the main room where a DJ was spinning a loud, upbeat rap song, and the room was a bit crowded and smoky. Ryan hooked them all up with a drink, the girls choosing wine coolers over the offered beer.

Sarah and Kate dragged their significant others out on to the dance floor leaving Reid and Tyler to bask in the glory of single-freedom. Reid tossed his arm around his best friend's shoulders, taking a swig of his beer.

He scanned the crowd and gripped on to Tyler's chest, "Would you… Look. At. That."

Tyler followed his gaze and his breath got caught in his throat. Reid was gaping at a sexy brunette that was walking in to the room; a dangerously short navy blue dress clung to her well proportion body. The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline showing off her assets. Her dark brown wavy hair fell past her shoulders, and those familiar hazel eyes looked over in their direction.

Reid was staring at Max.

He couldn't help but stare either; she looked hotter than he had ever seen her. Her make up was perfect; her hair was perfect, and those legs. The matching stilettos she had on made the muscles in her legs stand out.

He bit his bottom lip as she tossed herself in to a familiar guy's arms. He felt an itch of irritation in the back of his throat, he didn't like the way the guys hand fell just above Max's ass.

"I bet you I could score her tonight," Reid smirked downing the rest of his beer.

Tyler felt his stomach tighten and he glanced at Reid, he shook his head, "She's not your type…"

Reid scoffed, "Baby Boy, _woman_ is my type…"

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Whatever," He shoved Reid away from him and started to walk away.

"Wait… does my best friend got the hots for a girl?" Reid grabbed his arm.

"She's hot, I'm not blind…" Tyler mused catching her eye.

She gave him a small grin and turned back to the guy she was talking to, "Looks like she's got her eye on you… there are plenty of chicks here… I guess I can give this one up without a fight…"

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Maybe…"

Tyler took a few long gulps of his beer and decided to go get something a bit harder. He lifted his chin to some people he knew, he smiled and tossed back two consecutive shots of tequila.

"Whoa, baby boy, take it easy…" Caleb clasped a hand on his friend's shoulder.

The brunette turned to his friend and grinned, "Like I told Reid earlier… I plan on getting drunk." He lifted his shoulders. "It's been awhile." _Lie_. He thought with a inner smirk.

"Just be careful," Caleb laughed grabbing a shot for Tyler and himself. "Cheers!"

Tyler clinked glasses with him and downed the shot. He shook his head and Caleb gave him a nudge before finding Sarah in the crowd. Tyler rested his elbows on the table and felt someone grab his butt.

He turned around and saw one of the regular girls and smirked, "Cadence…" He nodded.

"Mr. Simms…" She grinned taking a shot.

He remembered that she was a pretty good fuck, though she was a biter. He remembered trying to cover the bite marks up from his friends. She turned around and the smile on her face fell.

He glanced in the direction she was looking and smirked, Max was headed over. All of the girls he fooled around with knew that if Max was around, Tyler wasn't interested. She grabbed her drink and slinked off in to the crowd.

Tyler glanced back at the bartender and smirked as a jack and coke was placed in front of him. He stirred it with the straw and took a sip.

"Blondie's kind of hot…" Her voice entered his ears and he pursed his lips.

"Number one rule, Maxi…" He reminded her.

She rolled her eyes and slammed her hand down on the bar, "I know, I know… I'm not allowed to sleep with your friends… unless invited…" She rolled her eyes. "But he looks like he knows what he's doing…"

She turned to watch the blonde boy sweet talk one of her friends, who instinctively threw herself at him. She grinned seeing his jaw set. She loved messing with rule number one, dabbling over the line.

He rolled his eyes and turned partially to talk to her, "You're dirty…" He mocked her taking a sip of his drink.

"Only for you babe," She grinned taking her drink and flouncing off.

Tyler growled under his breath and the guy behind the bar snickered, "Ty, you and Max need to stop fucking around and get together already…"

Tyler glared at him, "I don't date…"

"C'mon… you get jealous if another guy talks to her…" He laughed and made him a second drink. "She gets jealous if a girl touches you…"

Tyler raised an eyebrow, "She does?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He laughed, Tyler remembered his name was Victor, or Vic as he liked to be called. "She tells all of the girls that come here that you're hers and if she's here they better leave you the fuck alone…"

Tyler glanced over at Cadence who had scurried off as soon as Max headed his way. He smirked and lifted the second drink to his friend as a thanks. He weeded through the crowd and felt an ass gyrating against his pelvis.

Glancing down he saw a hot blonde holding his hips as she danced on him. He shrugged his shoulder and downed the rest of his first drink. Wrapping an arm around her waist he noticed Pogue who was dirty dancing with Kate, and tossing back his third or fourth beer.

"That's my boy, play the field baby boy!" Reid called from behind him.

Tyler played off like he was totally wasted already, and grabbed the girl closer to him. She was cute, definitely fuckable. She let her hands roam over his body, not bothering to ask for permission, not that she needed it.

He was Tyler Simms after all.

"Tyler Simms," Ryan's voice called out from behind him, just loud enough so he could hear.

He turned and smirked at his buddy, Ryan lifted his chin to the bathroom and the blonde grabbed his hand as they headed in that direction. As soon as they were in the bathroom, Ryan locked the door and pulled out his stash.

The blonde let out an excited giggle and Tyler rolled his eyes. She was hot, but a bimbo, he could tell as soon as she opened her mouth.

"Oh my god, I was s_o_ hoping that you'd have some shit tonight Rye… I've been_ like_ craving it all week!" She exclaimed tossing her hair back.

Ryan glanced at Tyler and rolled his eyes. He set up a few lines of the white substance and took the first line. Tyler grabbed the bill from him and quickly took his line, rubbing his nose as he handed it to the blonde.

After one more line between Ryan and Tyler, Ryan slipped out of the bathroom when the blonde attached her lips to Tyler's. Tipsy and high, Tyler eagerly grabbed on to her hips, he pulled her up and sat her on the counter, her long legs wrapping around his waist.

"Fuck," He mumbled, he could feel himself pushing against the zipper of his pants, and it was very uncomfortable.

Her brown eyes grinned at him, "I can help you take care of that…" She grinned unbuttoning his pants.

Tyler lifted an eyebrow as she slid off of the counter, and slid his pants down to his knees. She snaked her hands under the elastic of his boxers and pushed them down to join the denim around his knees. She grinned grabbing him at the base and slowly taking him in her mouth.

Tyler's eyes rolled back in to the back of his head as soon as she swirled her tongue around his head. He leaned back against the bathroom wall and grabbed a handful of her hair, maneuvering her just right so that he was being completely satisfied.

She stroked him hard as her mouth enveloped him entirely. He bit back a cry of pleasure when she cupped him, massaging lightly as she flicked her tongue over the head.

She squeezed harder and took him again, making her motions quick and hard. Tyler released himself and the blonde gave a few more tugs, a little suck and pulled away from him. She pulled herself back up to her feet as Tyler pulled his boxers up.

He was zipping up his pants when the door opened and a familiar face stared back at him. He wasn't sure if it was shock or what, but he didn't like the look that was on the beautiful face.

"Max," The blonde murmured and stared up at Tyler. "Fuck,"

The tension in the air was thick and Max held the door open giving the girl a pointed glare. She scurried out of the room and Tyler rolled his eyes.

"What's your problem?" He asked shrugging off his hoodie, it was getting way to fucking hot to wear it.

"What the hell was that?" She asked slamming the door shut.

"Nothing," He shrugged his shoulders. He got closer to her, and smirked, "Why does it bother you?"

"Fuck no; I just can't stand that skank…" She stated her eyes narrowing in on him.

Tyler ran his index finger down the side of her face, tilting his head to the side he shook it, "I think you're jealous…"

"Why don't you go snort another line, and fuck some disease infested whore?" She quipped angrily.

Tyler licked his lips, his eyes half open. He pressed his lips to hers, biting her bottom lip, "Gladly,"

He brushed past Max and she stomped her foot angrily. She hated when he did this. She hated Ryan for getting him hooked on coke. He always acted like an ass if he was drunk and high. He would flounce around with whatever girl put her ass in his hands.

She exited shortly after him and found him dancing with some sleazy red head. She got angry and headed right towards his blonde friend. She pushed the girl he was talking to out of the way and pushed him against the wall, pressing her lips to his.

"It's fuckin' nice to meet you too…" Reid remarked with a grin, his fingers digging in to her hips as he pulled her away.

"I want you to fuck me…" She stated bluntly.

The blonde lifted an eyebrow and glanced over her shoulder to see Tyler narrow his eyes at him. He shook his head.

"Normally," He breathed. "I'd fuckin' be glad to lay in to you babe… because… I'd totally rock your world…" He bit his bottom lip and shook his head. "But my brother seems to have the hots for you and I just couldn't do that to him…"

She stared at him, her hazel eyes narrowing on him, "Grow a pair of fuckin' balls and just fuck me…" She proclaimed.

Her hands reached down and grabbed him, his blue eyes went wide and he caught her wrists, "You're very forward, and I like that… but no…" He wasn't drunk enough to do that to his best friend.

At least not yet.

She angrily pulled her arms out of his grasp and stalked off in to another room. Reid lifted his shoulder and noticed the smirk on Tyler's face. A smirk that could damn well rival his.

He grinned, he taught the boy well.

He grabbed the busty blonde next to him and started dancing with her.

Pissed off Max grabbed a drink from someone and downed it, before tossing the cup on the ground. She was going to make Tyler beg for mercy. That's exactly what she was going to do. She hated when he played these stupid little games.

Fucker, she thought.

Her eyes scanned over the crowd and she noticed a familiar face dancing near Tyler. She grinned, she swaggered over to him, her arms encircling his neck and he grinned down at her.

"Maxine," He smiled.

Tyler glanced over his shoulder and saw her talking to a dark haired guy, he was kind of young looking, but was obviously interested in Max.

"Hey _Trevor_…"

Tyler recognized the name right away; that was the name that was on her fridge, with the little heart on the edge. He felt his blood boil and he did not like the fact that this Trevor guy had his hand resting right on her hip, looking down at her like he wanted to fucker her right there.

He watched her wrap herself around this guy and kissed his mouth. He pursed his lips together; he did not like this at all. He grabbed a drink from someone and drank it down.

He was starting to really feel the effects of the liquor and the coke. Reid came over to him and tossed his arm around his shoulders.

"Dude, Sarah and Kate are playing beer pong, you have to come see this…" He stated.

Tyler smirked and lifted his chin, letting this blonde friend lead him in the direction of where Ryan normally set up the beer pong table. He heard people cheering, they entered the room and both girls screamed.

"TYLER!"

He smirked and gave them a lazy grin, Reid knocked his shoulder in to his best friends and they watched as Sarah tossed a ball, slightly jumping with her shot to get it in to one of Kate's cups.

It went right in, "YEAH, that's what you get Katie!" Sarah was obviously drunk, her words slurring together.

"At least you're getting laid tonight, Danvers…" Reid commented clapping a hand on his friends back.

The dark eyed boy smirked at him and shook his head, Reid grinned and Tyler leaned against a chair watching the two girls go back and forth. Pogue lifted his chin to Tyler and they bumped fists.

"See any future prospects?" Pogue questioned his arms folded over his chest.

Tyler grinned tilting his head to the side as he watched Max walk by with her fling for the night, shooting him a dirty look. He shrugged his shoulders and felt cold fingers grasp on to his arm.

He looked past Pogue and saw an unfamiliar face looking up at him, "Are you Tyler Simms?" The girl asked with large gray-blue eyes.

Tyler lifted his shoulder, "It depends, who wants to know?"

Pogue smirked and gave his friend a gracious nod; he lifted his chin to Caleb, "Baby boy's back here mackin…" He laughed over the noise.

Caleb raised an eyebrow and Reid smiled smugly, "The boys not a flamer after all…" He watched as the girl pressed her body flush against Tyler's.

The younger boy had his hands on her hips, his eyes narrowed in on hers as she suggestively rubbed her body against his. Tyler looked past her to see Reid and gave the blonde a thumbs up.

Reid returned giving his best friend two thumbs up, the boy wasn't hopeless after all.

* * *

**(sighs) I'm fallin' in love with this fic...**


	6. Beautiful

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay in the updates; my bad boy Tyler muse went in to hiding after my Reid muse came out for Tainted Love. I couldn't help myself. But I forced him out of his hiding spot and he gave us this chapter... I heart him so...

* * *

**Chapter Six**_  
You're So Beautiful_

Reid gave his best friend some made props for scoring such a hottie the night before. He didn't think that his younger _brother _had it in him to just sleep with some random girl and then send her off on the walk of shame.

He clapped a hand on his back, "Nice work, kid…"

Tyler snorted and shook his head, "An enormous amount of alcohol can do that to a person," he laid back on his bed.

"That made you so much less of a nerd in my eyes though, I love that I'm rubbing off on you… though Caleb might be a little scared…" Reid grinned wickedly, thinking that it was all his doing after all.

"I think there's only room enough for one Reid Garwin," Tyler laughed looking over at his phone that was vibrating.

"You didn't give her your number did you?" Reid thought that was something that Tyler would definitely do.

Tyler's brows slammed together, "Hell no, I learned something from you…" He laughed jokingly.

Reid smirked, "I'm gonna head down to the pool and do some laps, you wanna go?"

"Naw man, I think I'm gonna head in to town and grab some stuff…"

"Suit yourself," He shrugged grabbing his gym bag and heading out of the dorm room.

Tyler got out of his bed and dressed himself, he was going to head over to Ryan's to hang out for a little while. Maybe he'd drop in and see Max before he headed back to Ipswich to go to Nicky's later that night.

He slipped in to his Hummer and drove out to Ryan's house. He parked his car and headed inside, not bothering to knock. He looked around and the place was totally trashed, which meant that Ryan wasn't up yet.

Smirking he took the stare two at a time, and heard low whispering coming from Ryan's room. Rolling his eyes he knocked on the door.

"Just a second,"

The door partially opened and Ryan smiled seeing Tyler on the other side.

"Slipped away from your double life, Simms?" He remarked with a sly grin.

"Something like that, figured you could use a hand cleaning this place up…" He glanced over his shoulder and saw a pretty blonde sitting in his bed, naked.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute…" He lifted his chin. Nodding his head Tyler headed for the stairs, "Oh, you might want to wake Max up…"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Max's here?"

"She crashed in the spare room…" He pointed to the room across the hall. Tyler's brows furrowed together and watched Ryan close his door.

He willed his feet to move and he stopped outside of the closed door. He didn't bother knocking, Max was a heavy sleeper. He pushed the door open, when his eyes fell upon the pile of limbs in the bed, he wished he hadn't.

She was curled up in the arms of that _Trevor_ guy she was all over the night before. A burning sensation in the pit of his stomach caused him to close his eyes. He couldn't feel like that, she could mess around with whoever she wanted.

They weren't together.

He cleared his throat loudly; the guy was the first to stir. Max being the heavy sleeper she was just stirred in his arms, pressing her naked body firmly in to his. The teenage guy next to her propped himself up on his elbows, his shaggy brown hair hanging in his face.

"Who the fuck are you?" He murmured rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I should be askin' you the same thing," Tyler spit back.

The dark haired boy nudged Max, who groaned and pulled the covers over her head. He nudged her harder and she snapped her head up, her eyes wide open; a pissed off scowl on her face.

Even Tyler knew not to fuck with Max when she was sleeping.

"What the hell Trevor?" The blue eyed boy pointed to Tyler who was standing smugly in the doorway. She pulled the sheet up to her chest and Tyler tried to hide his laughter. "Tyler, what are you doing here?"

"Came by to help Ryan clean up the mess downstairs… didn't think you'd be here… in such a compromising situation…"

"Is he like your boyfriend or something?" Trevor asked slipping a pair of boxers on.

"No," Tyler and Max both shouted.

Trevor looked between them, not exactly assured. He leaned down and kissed Max softly before grabbing his things. She rested on her knees and watched him slip in to his t-shirt.

Where are you going?" Max watched him head to the door.

"I've got plans, but I'll call you…" He glanced at Tyler. "Later man,"

Tyler lifted one corner of his mouth and shook his head as he stared at Max, "Un-fucking-believable…"

"What?" She asked wrapping the sheet around her. She fished through the doors of one of the dressers and found a pair of sweatpants. She pulled them on and dug deeper finding one of Ryan's old wife beaters. "You can get completely hammered, get a blow job from some skank in the bathroom and go home with a complete stranger and I can't hook up with a guy I like?"

"Like?" Tyler coughed. "You actually like that guy?"

"Sure, what's not to like?"

"He's like a female version of me, Max…" His voice dripping with disdain.

"He is not, Trevor is very manly…" She mumbled under her breath, knowing that Tyler was partially true. "He's a nice guy,"

"Since when do you like nice guys?"

"I liked you didn't I?" She shot him a warning look.

"Liked?" Tyler watched her push her things to a corner and storm over to him.

"Yeah, ever since you started doing coke…" She paused and looked away, her voice lowering. "Ever since you started this shit with Ryan… the hard shit… whenever you use it… you're like another person…"

Tyler rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You used to do it too, Max… what the hell changed that? Hm? It was great when we used to do it together; all of a sudden you stop and become Sister mother-fuckin' Theresa?"

She was so angry with him, so upset tears actually began to brim her eyes. She pushed her palms hard in to his chest making him stumble in to the hallway.

"Like you even fuckin' care Tyler…" She marched past him, and through the front door not bothering to look back.

Tyler stared straight ahead and didn't move until he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. He glanced over the same one and noticed Ryan standing there with a baggy with a white substance in it.

"It'll take your mind off of her… she's probably PMSing…"

Tyler watched as he flicked the bag around in his fingers, that tempting substance calling out to him. He snatched the bag from Ryan and the blonde haired boy grinned broadly.

"That's my boy,"

They had managed to clean the house in record time, and Tyler hadn't even used to help out. Tyler's brain was raging a war inside of his skull, it was struggling with the words that Max spat at him earlier, her crying, and his own guilt.

He wouldn't deny the fact that he liked her, he had always liked her, and she had always liked the bad boys. He adjusted his shirt and sighed, that was one of the reasons he had taken his partying, his second lifestyle, so hardcore.

He wanted to impress her. But she didn't want to be impressed, but the lifestyle was fun he realized, and he had fun living the life.

But now, now he was just pissing her off.

Usually Max would get steamed up, and within a few hours she was back at Ryan's joking around with them. It had been several hours and she hadn't shown up. Tyler was beginning to get worried, or maybe he was jealous.

He asked himself if she could possibly be with Trevor, or some other guy. Would they make her feel the things that he did? Would they be able to please her like he was able to? Could they sit around and joke around with her, as if they hadn't just screwed around?

The answer was… probably not.

No one had a connection like they had. He could be himself around her, and he knew that. He didn't have to force himself to fit in, or follow any rules.

"What's on your mind man?" Ryan asked as they lounged on his couch.

"Max," He responded naturally.

"Why don't you call her, and ask her out already?" Ryan snickered his blue eyes sat on the television.

"Yeah…" When the brunette caught the rest of what he was saying he immediately covered for himself…"Who said anything about asking her out?" He questioned.

"Seriously, you two need to get a clue…"

Tyler rolled his blue eyes before pulling out his cell phone; he dialed Max's number by heart and waited for her to answer. After three rings it went straight to voicemail. Defeated he hung up.

"You should have left her a message," Ryan butted in.

"Fuck you," Tyler barked back. "I've got to head back to the dorms, I'll see you later…"

Ryan laughed after bumping fists with his good friend. Tyler walked out to his Hummer and just as he was cranking up the car his phone started ringing.

Glancing down a small smile spread across his face when he saw her name blinking.

"Max, hey babe…" He held the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Don't hey babe me asshole… what do you want?"

_Ouch_, Tyler thought hurt. "I wanted to apologize for this morning…"

"Now you want to apologize?" She asked.

Tyler sighed and grabbed the phone with his free hand, "Yeah, you're one of my best friend's Maxi… you know that…"

She sighed audibly on the other line; she could never stay mad at him for too long. It had already been four hours, she felt like that was long enough.

"You got plans tonight?" She asked him.

"Going to Nicky's with the guys…" He stated.

"Oh," He could hear the defeat in her tone.

Not missing a beat he responded, "Why don't you come up there?"

Max was a bit taken aback by his request. He had never, ever, invited her to go to Nicky's with him. Especially not when his friends were going to be there, maybe he was trying to make it up to her.

"Do you really want me to go, or are you just trying to get on my good side?"

"Both?" His voice was absolutely adorable.

"How about I meet you up there? I'm a pretty damn good actress…" She replied.

"Sound great," He smiled, she could hear it in his voice. "Missed you this morning," He responded in to the phone.

"Why are you buttering me up?" She pondered glancing down at her bare feet.

"No reason," He mused.

"I'll see you tonight,"

Tyler, in a much better mood, hung up his phone and headed back to Ipswich. The drive seemed to last forever but he finally ended up at the bar. He smirked seeing Pogue's bike and Caleb's car, his friends were here before he was.

As soon as he walked in his two older friends immediately congratulated him on his hook up the night before. Tyler brushed it off and told them that he was just shit faced drunk and had a lot of instigating from his best friend.

The blonde proudly smiled, "It's about time you opened your horizons…"

"Don't you mean, widen?"

The voice that said this was familiar; Tyler looked up and felt his breath get caught in his throat. Reid smirked seeing the hot brunette from the party the night before. Max glanced around the table and smiled.

"You boys were at the Andover party last night, weren't you?" She asked her eyes locking with Tyler's.

"Yeah, you're the hot babe that demanded that I…" Tyler slammed his foot down on Reid's and smiled at her.

"You wanna join us?" He asked her casually.

Pogue glanced over at his best friend and then back at Tyler; their youngest member was actually speaking to a female normally without being completely intoxicated. The long haired teen couldn't blame him though; the girl was a total knock out.

"Sure," She nodded scooting in next to him.

"I'm Tyler by the way…" He introduced himself.

"Maxine," She smiled at him before looking at the others waiting for their names. Although, she already knew who they were from pictures Tyler had shown her.

"Pogue…" The long haired, ripped teen raised his hand up to meet her outstretched one.

"Caleb," The dark haired boy grinned at her charmingly.

"Garwin, Reid Garwin…" The blonde introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Maxine…"

Tyler looked up at Reid expectantly, waiting for the blonde to call him out. He had told him that the 'Max' that was calling him was from the debate team. The blonde didn't change his posture just ogled her openly.

He was so ignorant sometimes, Tyler decided.

Max looked over at him and smiled, "You play pool?" She questioned, knowing very well that he did.

"Yeah," He nodded.

"Wanna play?"

Tyler smirked and nodded his head, "Sure, that'd be cool…"

The three other guys at the table smiled at one another. Max got up and headed straight for the table, she glanced back to see Tyler hanging back to talk to his friends.

"You go baby boy," Caleb clapped a hand on his back.

"She looks like girlfriend material…" Pogue grinned widely. "Maybe you'll finally come to terms that school isn't everything…"

Tyler laughed, "Jesus guys, we just met the girl… doesn't mean I'm going to be jumping her bones tonight…"

Reid scoffed and shook his head, "I'll send a round of shots your way, then you will be…"

Tyler shook his head and headed over to the tables were Max was setting the game up. He grabbed a pool stick and stood next to her.

"You're great, you know that?" He asked her softly.

Max glanced over at the table of boys and then back at him, "I know," She grinned.

"You don't have to be modest or anything," He joked as she brushed past him, purposely, to get a pool stick.

"Why should I be modest?" She questioned standing next to him, her bare arm rubbing against his. "You know I'm great, I know I'm great… we're all just _great_…"

She took her stance and lined up the white cue ball, preparing to take her first shot.

"You sound a little bitter, Max… what's up?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it…" She glanced at him and gave an easy stride of the stick, breaking the balls beautifully.

"Nice break,"

She smiled in return and took her next shot after sinking a solid during the break. Tyler leaned against the table behind them and watched her lean over the table.

She was wearing a pair of relaxed fit jeans, a cute pair of ballet flats that matched the color of the tank top she was wearing. She had a few necklaces accenting her neck and her hair was swooped up in to a tight ponytail.

She looked casual, but fantastic.

"You look beautiful," He commented quietly.

Max turned around hearing his words. It was rare occasion that _her_ Tyler called anyone beautiful. Usually he called her hot, sexy, or good. This sounded more like the Ipswich Tyler Simms talking.

She raised an eyebrow and looked around to see if any of the 'Sons' were standing around. She was surprised to see they weren't.

"Not hot or sexy?" She quipped going back to her task at hand.

When she was uncomfortable, or not sure of something, she usually used her sarcasm or her wit to mask it. Tyler knew this, and he walked over to her after she took her shot. He leaned his mouth close to her ear.

"No, you look beautiful…"

* * *

**So... the fellas finally meet Max... Reid is a retard, but a hot retard. Anyway... hopefully you're still interested. I'll try and make the updates more frequent, but I am at the mercy of my muses! (and my Reid Muse LOVES attention, just like our normal Reid does... go figure!)**


	7. How much it hurts

**A/N: **Wow, I'm full of updates today. This was ready yesterday, but I had to find a song that went with the chapter. And I found it... 'Ugly Talents' -- Ruth Ruth, just worked.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**  
_How could I know it hurt that much? I want you…._

Max had tested his skills for most of the night, Reid had come over and challenged her himself, and she had a relatively good time hanging out with them. Though, she found it hard for her to keep her hands off of him the entire time.

She found idle times to bump in to him, or caress his arm. She just liked to touch him, to look at him, and she was going to do it whether his _brothers_ were around or not.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Max asked glancing over at the table of friends that belonged to the brunette who was leaning calmly against the pool table, his arms crossed over his chest.

"No plans," He lifted his hands briefly. "So, if you're lucky… you?" He grinned at her.

Max shook her head, a small smirk on her lips, "Lunch?"

"Lunch'd be great…" Tyler replied back a small smile on his face.

"Alright, well I'm gonna head back home, it's late…" She told him quietly.

Tyler nodded his head, "I'll walk you out to your car,"

Max nodded and the two headed over to the table of Spenser students. She put on a big smile and held up a hand to say goodbye.

"I'm out of here guys, I've got a long drive ahead of me, so I'll see you later maybe?" She asked a hint of playfulness in her eyes.

"Definitely, it was nice meeting you Maxine, and thanks for keeping Baby Boy company…" Pogue stated with a grin on his face.

She laughed and nodded, "It was my pleasure," She gave him an adoring look and Tyler blushed slightly.

"I'll uh—I'll walk you out to your car…" He offered his voice a bit quiet.

Max smiled and turned to him, her hands slipping in to her back pocket, "That'd be great,"

Tyler nodded and she headed towards the door, Reid grabbed on to Tyler's hand and grinned, "Go get her tiger!"

The brunette rolled his blue eyes and followed Max out of the bar. He caught up to her, grabbing her hips and making her jump. She turned in his arms and smiled.

"So, how'd I do?"

"They seem to think you'd be girlfriend material…" He lifted his shoulder.

"So they liked me, huh?" Max grinned.

"I think they might have…" He nodded his head.

She pulled him behind his Hummer and pressed her lips against his roughly, running her fingers through his soft, silky brown hair. Tyler gripped her hips and pulled her away slowly.

"I've been dying to do that," Her voice was low and husky; catching her breath as she stared up in to those amazing blue eyes.

Tyler reached up, grabbing her around the wrist and pulling her hands down to his lips, "I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?" He asked her quietly leaving feather-like kisses on her knuckles.

Max swallowed hard, she nodded her head, looking down at her flats, "Yeah," Was all she could manage.

She hated how he made her feel. She hated how she could care for him so much and he was too blind to see that it was all right there. He would be a complete ass to her, and then… then he would do things like this.

Talk to her so low and sexy, and brush those angelic lips over her tanned knuckles, like they were a couple. Like he wanted to be with her, but then he'd just fuck her the next day and go back to his dorm.

She knew he didn't like dating, so she never pushed the topic. She didn't know why, she hadn't ever really figured it out, but she imagined it was a bad break up. She couldn't stand to be around him anymore, she couldn't stand to just be his 'best friend' when he needed it, or his 'fuck buddy' when he needed it.

She wanted substance.

Maybe that's why she had taken a liking to Trevor. He wanted something serious, and he kind of reminded her of Tyler. The dark brown hair, blue eyes… but it wasn't the same.

Being with him, the way she was with Tyler, wasn't the same.

"Hey," Tyler's index finger slid under her chin, making her gaze lift to his. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded her head. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

Tyler watched her walk to her car; she could feel his eyes on her. Max glanced over her shoulder and saw him heading back in to the bar; she bit back the tears that were literally threatening to fall from her eyes.

How come he couldn't see how much he meant to her? How come he couldn't love her like she loved him?

Slamming her hands against the steering wheel she sat there for a minute, resting her head against the wheel. She sniffled back the tears, nearly jumping out of her skin when the passenger's door opened up and someone slid in next to her.

"Jesus Christ, Tyler…" She held her chest, inhaling as best she could through her clogged nose.

"What's wrong Max?" He asked his jaw set tightly.

"Stop acting like you care," She replied coldly starting her car.

"I do care," Tyler grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look at him, "Why are you crying?"

"Because you say you do and you don't…" She whispered avoiding his gaze.

"You really don't think I care?" Tyler asked his voice loud. "Seriously, Max… I came out here didn't I? I walked back out here to talk to you because I was concerned, because I care…"

"Because you don't want to look like a jackass in front of your friends…" She bit back.

"C'mon Max, you know me better than that…" He pulled her in to his arms. "You're one of my best friends… c'mon…"

She may not have known, but Tyler hated seeing her upset. He didn't like to see her cry, and he hated it when she was mad at him.

She slammed her fists in to his chest and told him she hated him. Tyler bit down on his bottom lip, which was the last thing he wanted; he did not want Max to hate him. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't say that…" He whispered.

"I need to leave," She spoke quietly her voice slightly hoarse. She pushed herself away from his grip and adverted her eyes forward, not wanting to look at him. "You need to go back to your friends…" She cleared her throat. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

Tyler sadly got out of her car and watched her pull out of the parking lot; on her way back to Andover.

* * *

**Yay, I'm on an updating roll, I like it... I do...**


	8. Going Away

**A/N: **Things start to unravel here, this chapter was kind of fun to write... I like writing scenes where people are yelling at each other... it's fun... lol! :)

* * *

**Chapter Eight**_  
She's going away, what's wrong with my life today?_

Tyler adjusted his shirt and looked in the mirror; he straightened out his t-shirt and chewed his bottom lip. He casted a glance over his shoulder; Reid lying on his stomach watching him.

"I can't believe you're actually going on a date…" The blonde gave him a very proud smirk.

"Shut up, we're just going to lunch," Tyler snickered turning around to face his best friend.

"Then you're going to fuck her brains out, right?" He asked with a Cheshire cat grin.

"No," He shook his head.

He looked away, maybe he would, maybe he wouldn't he didn't know yet. He grabbed his car keys and Reid smirked.

"Go get her, Tiger…" He laughed.

Tyler flipped his best friend the bird and left his room laughing. He ran down to his car and slid in. Licking his lips he reached for the glove compartment, he pulled out the owner's manual and flipped it open.

Checking out the parking lot he found that he was alone, he set up two lines for himself and quickly took them without a second thought. He cleaned himself up and put his manual away before pulling out of the parking lot.

He drove out to meet her at the diner in Andover that they frequented after Ryan's parties. He found their booth empty and took a seat, constantly wiping his hand across his nose.

"Hey," She slid in across from him, a sad smile on her face.

Tyler cleared his throat, he could tell she was upset with him, but he didn't know what he did to make her that way. He reached over and took her hand in his and pressed his lips to her knuckles.

Max retracted her hand and held it firmly in her lap. Max stared across the table at the brunette teenager, she could tell he was high and that upset her more than she already was. The dark haired girl shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Max, what's wrong?" Tyler's voice showed his concern.

"What isn't wrong?" She snapped at him.

"Look about last night, I'm sorry…"

Max cut him off, "It's not about last night,"

"What's going on?" He asked his brow knitted together in concern.

"It doesn't mater, why'd you want to go to lunch today?" She asked him shortly.

"No reason in particular, just wanted to hang out with you… is that a crime, now?" He gave her sexy grin.

"I'm not sleeping with you," She told him flatly.

Tyler's brow raised, his face contorted into a confused look, "Did I say anything about sleeping together?"

"That seems like all you ever want to do anymore, Ty…" Her eyes diverted to the table as a waitress came by and took their order. She licked her lips and fumbled with her fingers nervously.

"It's a crime to have sex, now?" He asked her with a chuckle.

"Never said it was," She replied dryly. "But our friendship used to have substance," She scoffed shaking her head.

"And it doesn't now?"

Pursing her lips together Max looked around and leaned forward, "All we ever do is fuck and then you go running back to your perfect little life in Ipswich,"

A disgruntle sound forced its way out of Tyler's mouth, "My life is not perfect," He ran a shaking hand through his unruly hair. "Far from it…"

"Please, you fuck up with us and then you run back to your Spenser prep school with your perfect, unscathed friends…"

"No," He shook his head, "They wouldn't understand _this_ me…"

"What makes this you different?"

"They don't see me like you guys do. They've just always seen me as the good, studious kid I was growing up…." Tyler rubbed a hand over his face.

"Not the person Ryan molded you to be…" Max mused glaring up at him.

"This didn't have anything to do with Ryan…"

"Fuck that, Ty… this is all him…" Max blurted angrily. "This person you've become… its Ryan on a different level. You're like his clone now,"

"That's bullshit Max, and you know it!" Tyler exclaimed as quietly as he possibly could, his face reddening with anger.

"Yeah, why haven't you ever brought your Spenser friends around us before?" She asked licking her lips and tilting her head to the side.

"I told you, they wouldn't understand…"

"Because you're a coward…" She muttered to him angrily.

"What the hell caused this shift in your attitude Max?" Tyler asked shaking his head. "You're not the same girl you used to be…" He pursed his lips together. "You hardly party anymore, the hardest thing you've done is smoke some laced weed… what the hell has gotten in to you?"

"I woke up one morning and realized that there is more to life than having sex, doing drugs and being an idiot…"

"So now I'm being an idiot?" Tyler objected.

The two stopped talking when the waitress brought their food out. Tyler shuffled his food around his plate, really not that hungry. He stared over at Max waiting for her to say something.

"You're ashamed of your other friends, because you're afraid that your Spenser Elite group won't accept them… or maybe they won't accept the new you… the person that Ryan made you become…"

"Ryan didn't force this on me, Max… I had a choice…"

"That's right…" She nodded her head. "You did, and you chose to go this route, but you won't tell them…"

"Because they wouldn't fuckin' understand…" Tyler breathed heavily.

"Because of the drugs, the sex, the fucked up person you've become?"

Tyler looked around angrily hopin no one he knew from Spenser was around. That was nearly impossible; if kids from Spenser wanted to get away they'd drive the thirty minute trip to Boston and not the forty-five minute trip to Andover.

"Fuck you Max," He glared across the table at her, angry. "You were fuckin' knee deep in Ryan's shit before I pulled you out of it…"

"That's bullshit," She mustered up.

"Is it?" Tyler lifted a brow, his eyes darkening. "You weren't his little slut he let everyone fuck?" Tyler bit back at her. Max's nose scrunched up and her eyes narrowed at him. "All hopped up on meth and coke?"

Max's jaw clenched tightly and she pursed her lips together, "You turned in to a real asshole, Tyler Simms, I hope you're friends find out about all of this, and on top of that I hope you rot in hell…" She shoved her plate away and stormed out of the restaurant, tears springing to her eyes.

Tyler watched her leave. He was angry at her, but angrier with himself. He shouldn't have gone there. He shouldn't have said those things to her. He knew he didn't mean the things he said, but it was like word vomit. It just wouldn't stop.

Max had a way of pushing his buttons, of pissing him off. This time she succeeded and he ended up hurting her.

"Fuck," He mumbled to himself.

"Trouble in paradise?"

A voice Tyler never thought he'd hear again pulled him out of his stupor. His glazed over blue eyes snapped, that familiar face staring back at him. He stared at him as if the man were the devil incarnate.

"Chase…"

The name barely made it past his lips when a sick smile formed on the older boy's lips. They were turned up, and he leaned forward.

"Your friends are pretty dense," He noted calmly. His blue gaze penetrated Tyler's. The older boy lifted a finger and grinned wickedly, "They must be pretty self-absorbed not to notice…"

"What the hell do you want Chase?" Tyler was able to finally muster out.

"That's a pretty dumb question for such a smart kid," Chase pursed his lips together and his nose twitched a bit. "I wonder what your _brothers _would think of you if they knew what you did behind their backs…"

"You wouldn't dare…" Tyler slammed his hands down on the table angrily.

Chase's lips twitched that evil grin still on his face; he shook his head leaning forward, "I would…" He tilted his head. "I might be doing you a favor, Baby Boy…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tyler growled low.

"You look sick; you should probably eat something…" Chase pushed Tyler's plate towards him before getting up.

Tyler watched him, his eyes never leaving Chase who walked out of the restaurant and disappeared in to thin air. He swallowed hard hoping no one saw him. He closed his eyes, resting his head in his hands.

He wasn't in the right mind frame for this. He couldn't handle fighting with Max and then having a confrontation with Chase Collins. He glanced down at his phone, Caleb's name blinking wildly.

Groaning inwardly he snatched the phone up and answered it, "Did you use?" Came before a greeting.

"No, but Chase did…" Tyler answered dryly.

"How do you know that?" Caleb questioned forcefully.

"Because I saw him do it,"

* * *

**Second A/N: I don't know if many of you know this... but generally when someone is hooked on coke, they don't eat much at all (it does the opposite of weed). My brother was hooked on it for awhile and he was skinny enough as it was, but he looked like a skeleton as he started getting worse. Their appetite is pretty much nonexistant and I'm trying to slowly portray that... hopefully it's working. (And that's what Chase meant by saying he looked sick...)**

_Alright, so I'm trying to get on a roll with my other stories, hopefully I'll find my muses again... I think I need to check Cara's closet for my Reid muse... lol. :) REVIEW!_


	9. Make it Right

**A/N: **So, its been awhile since I've updated this one. I just got some inspiration, not sure where it came from, maybe just my enthusiastic need to write something, but nevertheless, a new chapter has come. And unbelievably the next chapter is almost halfway done too. Yay! I've missed my Covenant-dom, and hopefully I'll even have something new for all of you! :)

* * *

**Chapter Nine**_  
Make it Right_

He couldn't remember the last time he was this fidgety; this uneasy. He had been on pins and needles ever since the run in with Chase in Andover and then the meeting with his best friends that followed thereafter.

Would Chase blackmail him? Would he really throw Tyler under the bus like that in order to get what he wanted? Tyler didn't put it past the maniac. And he knew he couldn't afford to tell his friends the truth.

He would have to straighten up a little bit, and keep all parts of his other life on the down low at least for a little while longer. He had to try his damnedest to get himself out of this mess.

He could go without using for awhile, he knew he could. He always believed that if the time came he could quit when he needed too, and it looked like the time was now.

His best bet was to get to Chase, and get rid of him before he could make any sort of contact with the rest of the Covenant. His thoughts drifted to the Covenants last meeting with Chase, and how he had put a damper on their entire first week back at school.

The torture that he put them through, along with Sarah and Kate. Sarah and Kate. He pursed his lips together in thought, Max. If he went after Sarah and Kate before, he may decide to go after Max.

That made Tyler's stomach squirm unnaturally. If anything happened to Max he would never forgive himself. He hadn't heard from her since their falling out at the diner, before Chase showed up. Now that the seed was planted in his head, that bothered him.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed her number quickly. After three rings it went to voicemail—he hung up and tried again. After three failed attempts, he continued to call except the last time he decided to leave a message.

"Max, hey it's me… I'm sorry about the other day. Look, I really need to talk to you… can you call me back, please?"

He hung up the phone and threw it across the room, frustrated.

It had been three days since the diner incident and he knew she was pissed at him, and he knew he would have to beg for her forgiveness, because the things he said to her were fucked up. He hated himself for upsetting her; he should have kept his mouth shut.

He gave himself a once over in the mirror and stopped when he barely recognized the person staring back at him. His stomach took another unnatural turn and for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of himself.

"You look like shit, Simms…" A voice said from behind him.

His gaze moved from his reflection to that of the person behind him. He felt his entire body tense up and his jaw set tightly.

"See what I mean?" The person got closer to him and slung an arm around his shoulders. "You just don't look like yourself…"

"Fuck off," Tyler shrugged Chase's arm off. Chase mocked a hurt expression.

"Don't be so defensive Ty… you've got a lot to worry about…" He smirked evilly. "Including that tempting little piece of ass of yours, you know the one you were with at the diner?" He smirked and looked down at his hands. "You wouldn't want anything to—" A flame engulfed his eyes and then they went pitch black, "—happen, now would you?"

"You touch Max, and I'll kill you…" Tyler went to grab him and he disappeared.

"Don't worry about her Simms, she's fine… though you may want to start worrying about yourself…"

With that any presence of Chase was gone. Tyler stared in the mirror and then angrily took his aggression out on it, slamming his fist in to the glass. He winced feeling the sting immediately.

Mirror shards were all over the place, and blood was running down his arm. His mind was racing a thousand miles a minute. He knew he had to go check on Max just to be sure. He couldn't take anything Chase said for a grain of salt.

Grabbing his truck keys he didn't bother to clean up his mess or his arm and headed to his Hummer. Climbing in, he jammed the keys in to the ignition and took off without his phone.

The long drive to Andover took him mere minutes and he was out of his car and banging mercilessly on Max's front door. When there was no answer he surveyed around the house and found that no one was home.

Frustrated he walked back to his SUV and searched for his phone, realizing that he had forgotten it. He turned the truck off and sat in front of her house, waiting for her to come home. He felt the pain in his hand, but chose to ignore it, only glancing down to see if the bleeding had stopped—it had.

His mind was on overdrive, the worst case scenarios playing over and over again in his head. He didn't like Chase's tone; he didn't like that Chase knew who she was. He couldn't take it. He knew that things were going to get bad before they got better. That's how it always worked.

Tyler had been sitting outside of her house for what seemed like an eternity when a champagne colored Camry pulled in to the drive way. His eye twitched when he saw Max getting out of the passenger's seat, though there had been a slight hesitation, like she had leaned over the center console and kissed the driver.

Tyler had seen the driver, it was Trevor. That made his blood boil, though he was partially glad that she was ok and probably still pissed at him. He got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him, just as Trevor was pulling out of the driveway.

Max turned around sharply and narrowed her eyes at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Where have you been?" He asked, ignoring her question.

Max let her hand fall from the knob of her front door and it found its way to her hip, "Now, I have to answer to you?"

Tyler sighed and let his anger fall, he was jealous to see her with Trevor, he could admit that. But he wouldn't dare say it out loud. He got closer to her, and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry; I was worried about you…" He whispered his voice soft and full of emotion.

There was something in his tone that made Max stiffen. It sounded almost like fear, like he knew something was wrong, and he was making sure she was ok. She believed his words, that he was worried about her. It was actually comforting to know that he really did care about her.

"I've been out with Trevor," She tossed her thumb over her shoulder in the direction that Trevor had left in his Camry.

"Are you seeing him or something?" Tyler asked cautiously, trying not to sound like a jealous boyfriend, though he was failing miserably.

Max picked up on his tone, and a small smile spread across her face, "And if I am?"

"Max, please don't play games with me…" He mused feeling very tired from his mental struggle all morning long.

"I guess, kind of…" Max answered truthfully.

In reality, she was technically seeing him, but she wasn't really into it. Trevor was a nice guy, but he was too nice. He was everything she thought she wanted in a guy, but she realized that she was always comparing him to someone else; someone that he would never be.

_Tyler. _

Tyler felt his stomach tighten; he didn't like this news at all. The last thing he wanted was for Max to be dating some other guy. He felt the green monster taking over, and he knew he would have to control it before he said anything stupid again.

Before he could say anything, Max noticed the dry blood on his hand and looked up at him with timid eyes, "What happened?"

Tyler followed her gaze and shook his head, "It's nothing," He watched her face distort in to disbelief and he shook his head. "Honestly, I just got mad and punched the mirror…"

"See, the Tyler I used to know would never do that…" She whispered taking his hand in hers and looking over the injured area. "Trevor wouldn't do something like this…"

"Max, if this is about the other day…" He started off.

She scoffed, "It's not even about that Tyler, I like him…" He looked her in the eye and could tell that she was only telling him a partial truth. That made his insides flicker a little, there was still a chance.

"I'm still sorry about the things I said the other day, they were out of line…" He pulled her face in to his warm hands. "Max, I never want to hurt you like that,"

His eyes were pleading with her, and she swallowed hard—fighting the tears, "Ty, Stop…just—stop!"

"Stop what?" He questioned confused.

"Stop doing this to me, I can't take it anymore…."

It was Tyler's turn to swallow hard now. He stroked his thumbs over her cheeks and took a deep breath, "Tell me what I'm doing and I'll stop, I swear…" His voice broke slightly; he couldn't stand for this to be between them. He wanted her safe, he couldn't have her mad at him. If she were mad at him, she wouldn't see him and then he wouldn't know if Chase got to her or not.

"You're so sweet one minute, y'know and you tell me I'm beautiful and then the next you're a jerk and saying these crude things to me. I can't take the ups and downs like this…"

"It's not fair to you." Tyler finished for her. He pulled her in to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her smaller frame. He pressed his warm lips to her forehead. "I'll make it right again, Max, I swear it…"

She didn't know it but his words had a double meaning. He was going to fix what was between them, but he was also going to fix the problem at hand.

_Chase._

* * *

**Kind of short, but you get the point. Anywho, let me know what you think. I need a little R&R! :)**


	10. Eye of the Lens

**A/N: **This chapter, Tyler acts a little weird, but he's going through the beginning of withdrawals, so I think that will make more sense for you if you know that. The song for this one is from Trainspotting, Underworlds - Long & Dark. I just instantly thought of that movie when I was thinking about Tyler going through withdrawals.

Love this quick update, huh? ;)

* * *

**Chapter Ten**_  
Eye of the Lens_

Tyler had decided to try and keep things together. His hand was killing him and was now wrapped in a towel with ice. He knew that Reid was going to be asking questions and he wasn't really in the mood for answering them.

His blue eyes focused on the book in front of him, he hadn't had a hit in at least three days and he was starting to feel the effects. His hands were shaking, his mind racing incredulously, and he couldn't find it in him to focus.

Reid walked in to their dorm room; he had just dropped off his date and was in a particularly good mood. That was until he found his best friend looking completely abnormal, lying across his bed.

"Ty?" Reid questioned his roommate; the brunette boy looked up disturbed by his friend's words.

"What?" He asked irritably.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok! Why wouldn't I be ok, huh?" He asked his blue eyes looked glazed over.

Reid lifted a confused eyebrow up at his friend, "I was just asking, you look like you're sick or something man…" Reid placed the keys to the Hummer on the desk and kneeled down next to his best friend's bed. His gaze landed on Tyler's hand that was covered with a white towel scattered with red stains. "What happened?"

Tyler lifted his chin to where the vanity mirror in the bathroom was shattered all over the place. Reid sighed and rubbed his eyes. They fell black and the mirror pieced itself back together, any signs of Tyler's destruction were gone.

"Are you sure you're ok? You don't look so hot…" Reid lifted his hand to his friend's forehead, it was damp with sweat. "You're burning up, maybe you should chill on studying… just relax…"

Tyler looked at him, his eyes narrowed in on the blue ones in front of him, "Yeah," He muttered slamming the book closed and stripping off his clothes which were drenched in sweat.

The blonde was perturbed by his friend's awkward behavior. It wasn't like Tyler to act like this, not even when he was sick, "Maybe you should stay in from school tomorrow," Reid's gaze shifted over Tyler's face and then his body, which seemed thinner than normal.

Tyler snapped out of his revere and looked at the blonde, "What? No," he shook his head. "We've got a meet tomorrow. If I don't go to school, I can't compete…"

"You really don't look good though," Reid was concerned; he had never seen Tyler like this before.

"I'll be fine; it's probably a 24-hour bug or something."

Reid didn't say anything further to the brunette; he didn't want to press the issue. It seemed like more than some 24-hour bug. He had noticed a shift in Tyler's health for the last few weeks, and it was starting to concern the blonde. It appeared to be getting worse as time went on.

Reid tried to push it to the back of his mind, knowing that if something were going on with him, Tyler would tell him. They were best friends after all.

He was beginning to think that Tyler might have something worse than just a 'bug', his mind just wouldn't let it go. He wondered when his best friend had been to the doctor's last.

"If you think any harder you might have a brain aneurism…" Tyler joked with a grin in Reid's direction.

The blonde smirked, "Faggot," He threw a pillow at Tyler's head, glad to see at least his best friend still had his sense of humor.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Tyler mused out loud, forcing himself off of the bed. The younger boy grabbed his shower kit and looked to the blonde.

"Don't fantasize about me while you're jacking off, Simms…" He quipped.

Tyler laughed good-naturedly and headed to the showers.

Once his best friend was out of earshot, Reid grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialed Caleb's number. He waited for a few rings and then the leader of the Covenant answered the phone.

"What is it now, Reid?" Caleb's exasperated tone filtered over the line.

"What's wrong Cale, am I interfering with you sticking it to Boston?" The blonde joked.

"Reid," Caleb's tone was sharp causing Reid to smirk even wider.

"Look, I've got to talk to you about Ty…"

"What about him?"

"I'm worried…"

Caleb was quiet for a minute. He knew Reid well enough to know that he usually didn't worry about anything, especially other people. He knew that whatever the blonde wanted to talk abut it was more than likely critical.

"Can you meet me over at my house?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be over in ten…"

Reid scratched the back of his neck; he glanced around the room and saw Tyler's keys sitting next to the door. He got up and grabbed Tyler's keys. If the younger boy asked questions he would just tell him that he forgot something, somewhere. Reid was a good liar; he'd get away with it.

Reid skillfully slipped out and headed down to the truck to go see Caleb. Tyler seemed to be not only acting strange, but was obviously not feeling well, and Reid had no idea what could be causing this.

He was confused. Worst of all he was stuck. Tyler used to be open with him, he would openly tell Reid when he wasn't feeling good, or if something was wrong, but recently he was closed off. He didn't tell Reid anything and when Reid asked he snapped at him.

Ten minutes later he pulled up to Caleb's gated house and waited for the iron-rod gates to swing open. He drove the truck forward and parked it right behind a yellow Ducati.

Caleb and Pogue were waiting outside of the front door. Caleb lifted his chin and opened the door leading them upstairs to his room. Pogue quietly sat on Caleb's bed not daring to say a word until Caleb gave him the go ahead.

"What's up?"

"Tyler just isn't acting like himself," Reid mumbled running a hand through his blonde locks. "I mean he's not even the same person he used to be."

"What do you mean?" Caleb questioned glancing over at Pogue. The brunette's arms were crossed over his broad chest.

"He's jumpy, standoffish, and distant…" Reid's eyes seemed to be pleading with the leader as if he could change something. "Worst of all I think he's really sick,"

"Really sick like the flu—sick?" Pogue questioned.

"No, really sick like, losing weight, pale and maybe deathly sick…" Reid's words were rushed and it hurt him to say them.

"You think Tyler's that sick?" Caleb questioned not sure if he believed it or not.

"I've been noticing it for the last two weeks or so…" Reid chewed his bottom lip, a gloved hand running through his messy blonde hair.

"He hasn't said anything to you about it?"

"No, and that's what bothers me. Ty's my best friend. I mean he used to complain to me about little things. Like if he got something in his eye or his foot was hurting, but now—nothing. And I can tell he's not well…"

Pogue looked at the blonde and knew this was serious, Reid was borderline frantic about what was going on here, "Maybe you should talk to him, Cale?" Pogue proposed.

"It's worth a shot," Caleb nodded his head. "I'll try to talk to him about it tomorrow…"

--

At school the next day all three Covenant members noticed that Tyler wasn't acting like himself. He was falling asleep in class and staring off absentmindedly. Pogue nudged him in the middle of class, trying to grab his attention.

Tyler's tired blue gaze turned to him, "You ok man?" He questioned.

His eyes looked glassy, and the younger boy didn't even look like he didn't comprehend him. He forced a smile, "I'm fine, really…"

Pogue gave him a disbelieving look before settling back in his seat. Tyler fidgeted with his pen and Pogue glanced over his shoulder where Caleb and Reid sat. Reid was staring in their direction with a very perplexed look on his normally absent-of-emotion face. Caleb on the other hand was worrying his bottom lip, hoping that Tyler was just in a bad mood of some sort.

The day seemed to drag on for Tyler and he was beginning to think that his friends knew something was up. He couldn't go ten minutes without one of them asking him if he was ok or if he needed to go to the infirmary. It was starting to become very bothersome.

He even had Kate and Sarah babying him more than usual.

"Are you sure you're ok to compete today?" Caleb questioned taking a look at Tyler, carefully inspecting him from head to toe.

Tyler glanced at Caleb with an odd look, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You look like you're not feeling well. And Reid said you were burning up last night."

"I'm fine,"

Caleb sighed and followed Tyler in to the locker room. He hoped that Tyler was right. He prayed that his friend wasn't keeping anything from them. That wasn't what the Sons of Ipswich were about. They always told each other everything.

Tyler didn't' say much as they got ready for their meet, which usually wouldn't affect the three other Sons. They were all pretty quiet while getting ready for a meet, it helped them focus and get in to the zone. Today, however, it seemed like he was ignoring them. The youngest son even headed out to the pool by himself.

Reid watched Tyler's retreating form, "We always walk out together…"

"There's definitely something up," Pogue stated as the three of them walked out of the locker room together to find Tyler already in the pool and warming up.

"Ty, what the hell man?" Reid asked his hands up defensively.

Tyler pulled himself up to the side of the pool, "Sorry, wanted to get a few extra warm up laps in before the meet…"

"You should have asked, we would have come with you, man…" Caleb slipped in to the pool next to him.

Tyler glared at Caleb, "Do I need a babysitter all of a sudden?"

"I'm just saying…" Caleb replied.

"Seriously man, we always come out together, it's like a tradition. We've been doing it for four years…" Tyler could hear the hurt in Reid's voice, and he knew that he was in the wrong.

He sighed heavily and rubbed his face with his hands, "I'm sorry guys. It's just—I'm having an off day…"

The three Sons nodded in understanding, Pogue and Reid joined Caleb and Tyler in the water and they began their warm-ups. For the rest of warm-ups it was like everything was back to normal, Tyler was acting slightly less awkward with his friends, and they were goofing around like usual, getting yelled at by Coach Hamm.

The meet started about an hour and half ago and both Pogue and Caleb had won their heats. Reid was up next and everyone knew that he had the fastest backstroke in Massachusetts, so there was no contest there.

As expected, Reid won his swim, even beating his old record. That was cause for many hoots and hollers on his side of the pool, and the Spencer Elite that were sitting in the bleachers cheering their team on.

"Amazing swim, Reid…" Caleb congratulated him with a clap on the back.

"Thanks," Reid breathed heavily trying to catch his breath.

"Like he needs a bigger ego…" Tyler scoffed jokingly with his friends. He still had two heats before his, so he just had to sit back and relax.

The group laughed at Tyler's remark and hung back cheering on for the rest of Spenser's team to win their heats. Tyler stripped out of his grey Spenser sweatpants and prepped for his match.

"C'mon Baby Boy, you got this…" Caleb clapped his hands together, cheering the younger boy on.

"Let's go Ty," Pogue and Reid yelled for him as he stepped up on to the starting block.

Tyler shook out his limbs, silently psyching himself up for his heat. He pulled his goggles down over his eyes and glanced around as the other swimmers got ready.

"Swimmers, on your mark…" Tyler positioned himself to dive in to the pool. "Get set," He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, ready to break through the protective barrier that was his chest cavity. The gun fired and Tyler hurdled himself in to the pool with the other swimmers.

He could hear his heart beat through his ears, each stroke was a struggle for him, and his breathing was irregular. He wasn't feeling up to this at all. Why hadn't he listened to his friends? He should have stayed in today; he should have skipped the meet.

He was arguing with himself, and not focused; he nearly missed the wall to turn around and when he did he could tell he was behind. He pushed himself to the limit, as far as his body would let him.

But it wasn't enough.

He lost his heat.

Tyler Simms lost at the breast-stroke.

He stayed in the water, staring up at the scoreboard in disbelief; he could hear the murmurs from behind him. The sound of bare feet slapping the wet pavement as his three best friends came to haul him out of the water, concerned looks on their faces.

"Ty, are you ok?" Pogue asked slipping an arm under the younger boy's to help him steady himself.

"I don't feel so good," Tyler moaned, barely able to hold open his eyes.

"We need to get him out of here…" Reid stated his tone laced with nothing but worry.

Caleb helped Pogue get Tyler to the Spenser bench, everyone was circled around them, asking if Tyler was alright. Coach Hamm pushed through and looked at one of his star swimmers.

"Simms, you look like shit… go sit him down…" He motioned to the three older boys. "Once your relay is over, get him up to his dorm room…"

Caleb, Pogue and Reid nodded their heads and sat Tyler down, getting him dressed in his sweat suit. The brunette tried his damnedest to keep his eyes open but it was nearly impossible. His eyes were so heavy, he felt fatigued—he needed sleep.

The Sons of Ipswich all swam a relay towards the end of the meet, usually it was the four of them, but this time they had to use a sub-in. Tyler was nearly passed out on the bleachers, with a towel under his head.

Caleb, Pogue and Reid were not in the right state of mind during their relay, but still came out on top. They finished in a hurry, and found themselves quickly grabbing their things and hauling Tyler up to his dorm room.

It had been awhile since they had ever been this worried about one of their own before. They were already in the lobby figuring out the best way to haul Tyler up the stairs to the room. The three of them whipped around when they heard the clicking of heels and raised voices of two very familiar teen girls.

"Oh my goodness, is he ok?" Sarah asked her blue eyes wide in shock.

Caleb pulled Tyler's arm from over his shoulders and let the weight rest on Pogue as Reid scuffled around to pick up the slack. Caleb walked up to Sarah and Kate trying to keep his voice quiet.

"We don't know," He started to explain.

"I should have known there was something wrong with him," Kate chewed in her bottom lip.

"What do you mean?"

"He's been showing all the classic signs…." Kate pointed to the boy who was being helped up the stairs by her boyfriend and his best friend.

"Classic signs of what?" Caleb pressed.

"Anorexia," Kate stated with a huff, watching Tyler's retreating figure.

"Anorexia? You think Tyler's suffering from Anorexia?" Caleb all but laughed.

"It's not funny, Caleb… it's serious…" Kate pursed her lips together. "I went through it three years ago; all the signs are there…" She looked over at Sarah. "I've noticed at lunch he barely eats anything, and if he does he pushes it around his plate like he's playing with it. He's tired all the time, he looks like he's lost a lot of weight. He just isn't acting like himself."

"I don't think he's anorexic, Kate." Caleb shook his head.

"It's possible; guys can suffer from it just as much as girls do…" She argued.

"Do they need help; is there anything we can do?" Sarah asked not wanting her best friend or her boyfriend arguing over something like this.

Caleb glanced at Kate and then back to Sarah, "No, you girls just go back to your room, we'll let you know if we find anything out… ok?"

Kate sighed and turned on her heel heading to her dorm room. Sarah looked at Caleb, giving a silent shake of her head. She got on her tip-toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before scurrying off after Kate.

Caleb let out a long breath and looked up the stairs, not seeing Reid or Pogue, but he had felt the use of power. Grinding his teeth together he jogged up the stairs to the dorm that Reid and Tyler shared.

Once he got in to the room, he saw the boys changing their younger _brother_ who was like a dead wait in their arms. He could tell that Tyler wasn't asleep, he was almost there though.

"Do you think he's anorexic?" Caleb blurted out as Reid forced Tyler to put on his t-shirt.

"Anorexic? Are you kidding me?" Reid scoffed shaking his head. "Tyler is not anorexic… are you?" He looked at Tyler who was trying to keep his eyes open.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Pogue asked helping Tyler put a pair of clean sweatpants on.

"Your girlfriend," Caleb answered.

Pogue stopped and looked up at Caleb; he could see his mind working hard to comprehend him. He knew all about Kate's struggle with anorexia three years ago. He bit his bottom lip and shook his head.

"Ty's not anorexic. He's not obsessed about his self-image and he doesn't talk about how fat he is…" Pogue shook his head. "Nothing like how Kate was—" He let his words trail off and glanced up to see Reid's reaction.

The blonde didn't look surprised at all; he just situated Tyler's blanket and pillows to help get the younger boy in bed, "I don't think that's what's going on. I don't think we're going to get our answer now… we'll have to wait until he wakes up and has his strength again…"

Pogue and Caleb both looked at Reid, they could tell that he was really concerned about Tyler, and he had every right to be. They were all really worried about Tyler. The two older Sons nodded their heads in reply and left Reid to take care of the youngest member of their family.

The three teens silently hoping that Tyler would pull through whatever this was; having Tyler be this sick with Chase on the loose probably wasn't the best predicament for them to be in. They all knew that this was going to be the fight of a lifetime to finally get rid of the fifth line of the Covenant, for good.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, do you still love bad boy Tyler? I do... yay! :)**


	11. Numb

**A/N: **My naughty Tyler muse has been hiding, but he came out long enough for me to write this chapter, or finish it really. Things are going to pick up and hopefully with longer chapters, we shall see! :)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**_  
Numb_

Tyler groaned, his head was pounding and he couldn't find the strength to even open his eyes. He could hear movement, though it sounded far away. Shifting his weight, he collapsed further in to his bed, moving took way too much out of him.

"Ty?" Reid's voice pierced him and he grunted. His mouth was dry, he could feel that his lips were chapped and they were rough. "You alive man?"

He heard something in his best friend's voice that was foreign to the blonde; concern.

He grunted again, trying his damnedest to sit up. He heard rustling and then his bed dipped. Long, skinny fingers wrapped around his biceps pushing him up in to a sitting position.

"Easy man," Reid mused.

Tyler forced his eyes open and the vision before him was terribly distorted. That, or Reid had an extra head he didn't know about before.

"How you feeling?"

Tyler's tongue slipped between his lips and moistened the usually pink cushions. He found the use of his hands and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. Seconds later he motioned with his hands for a drink.

Reid was up in and back before Tyler could even register; thrusting a glass in to his hands. Tyler slowly put the glass to his mouth, his hands shaking like crazy.

After a few sips, his dry mouth felt much better, but not a hundred percent. He could see one Reid, instead of two, though his vision was still slightly blurry.

"Ty, man, how you feeling?" Reid asked again.

"Like hell," Tyler croaked.

"You scared the fuck out of me yesterday, man…" The blonde ran a hand through his hair. Tyler glanced down and noticed his best friend's rumpled clothes and worried exterior.

"I should have listened to you," He swallowed hard.

"You must really be sick," He felt his friend's forehead like his mom used to do when he would fake sick.

"What happened?"

"You lost your heat and nearly passed out afterwards," The blonde shook his head.

"I lost?" Tyler asked his voice cracking.

"Yeah, asshole, your perfect record has been tainted…" He joked.

Tyler groaned and fell back deeper in to his pillows.

"My head is pounding," He groaned, sounding as though he was dying.

"You want some Tylenol?" Reid questioned.

"Can I have a glass of vodka with that?" Tyler pressed, squeezing his eyes shut and forcing his fingers in to his temples.

Reid laughed, "Hanging out with me too much, Ty…"

Tyler waited a few beats before opening his eyes back up to look at his best friend, "Got anything stronger?" Tyler mumbled.

Reid stopped looking through the top drawer for the bottle of Tylenol that he was sure was in the there. He glared at Tyler for a moment before he got up. He walked back and slummed back on to Tyler's twin bed.

"You must be in pain," He murmured opening the bottle in his hand. "Be careful with these Ty, they're no joke…"

Tyler didn't say anything, but he knew whatever Reid was giving him didn't compare to a wonderful line of coke that he was just dying to take. But he knew he couldn't. Not with Chase looming around knowing his deepest secret.

Reid slapped two pills in to his hand and placed the bottle next to him.

"I'm gonna go grab some grub, you want anything?"

Tyler groaned, the thought of food repulsed him. He shook his head and Reid chuckled a bit to himself before heading out the door.

Tyler popped the two pills in to his mouth and chugged the rest of his water. He felt dead. His entire body was lethargic. He didn't feel normal at all.

He knew what he needed, but he couldn't afford to do it. He just couldn't. There was too much to risk, even with just a little hit. He grabbed the bottle that Reid had left next to him and stared at the label, wondering if he could get something out of them.

Lortab.

He mulled over it for a minute and figured that it might help a little. He sat back in his pillows and sighed when he heard the phone buzzing dangerously on the nightstand. He grabbed the phone and glared at it.

The name flashing on the screen made him smile through the pain.

"Max," He answered after the next ring.

"Tyler, hey you sound like shit…" Max mused over the phone.

He moved and groaned, "I feel like shit,"

"What's going on?" She asked.

"A lot of shit, you think you can come over later?" He questioned. "I really want to see you." He rubbed his eyes and hoped that she would stop by.

"I've got a date with Trevor later, but I'll stop by afterward?"

Tyler's jaw set, "Yeah, that'd be great."

Max could hear the strain in his voice, "Ty…"

"I'll see you later, Maxine."

He closed the phone, ending the conversation. He didn't want her to go out with this Trevor guy; he wanted her sitting next to him, taking care of him. Was that too much to ask?

He bit down on his bottom lip, it probably was.

He squeezed his eyes close and waited for the meds to kick in.

It didn't take long; within fifteen minutes he was starting to feel human again. He was able to get out of bed and stumble to the bathroom to take a nice long hot shower before Max would show up.

When Reid came back to the room he found Tyler lying on his neatly made bed looking a lot better than when he had left earlier that morning. He smiled a bit and Tyler grinned.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, much… must have been some freak bug or something," Tyler announced looking up at the TV that was bolted to the wall.

"Must have been," The blonde nodded. "I've got plans tonight, you want to come?"

"And be the third wheel?" He laughed shaking his head. "No thanks, besides I think Max might be coming over to see me…"

A mischievous grin lifted at the corner of Reid's mouth and Tyler rolled his eyes at this. The blonde changed his clothes quickly and glanced over his shoulder.

"A little TLC is just what you need baby boy," He grinned stupidly at him.

He rolled his blue eyes and tossed his keys to the blonde who gracefully caught them with one hand, while grabbing hi s black hoodie with the other one. Tyler watched his best friend leave and was thankful for some more privacy.

TLC didn't sound half bad right about now. He was sure that he wouldn't be getting any from Max and wondered what he would have to do to get a cheap lay around Spenser Academy.

He was in deep thought about his potential lay when a knock came at the door. Tyler pulled himself off of the bed and crossed to the door. Without asking who was at the door he swung it open.

The brunette girl that he couldn't help but stare at was standing right in front of him. He smiled and pulled her in to his arms and hugged her. Laughing, Max pulled away.

"Good to see you too, Ty…" She laughed and closed the door behind her. "You seem to be feeling better,"

"A little," He lifted a shoulder and fell back on to his bed. He gave the empty space next to him a pat. "So, how was your _date_?" He asked.

Max narrowed her eyes at him, "Fine," She mumbled and then watched for his reaction. "But,"

"But, what?" He pressed.

"I broke it off with him,"

Tyler looked a bit shocked and then he looked pleased. Max wasn't sure exactly how to take that, "You did?" His voice sounded as if it broke halfway through his questions.

She nodded, "Yeah, he wasn't exactly what I was looking for after all…"

"What are you looking for?" Tyler asked turning on his side to get a better look at her. She was wearing a jean skirt and a shirt that clung to her curves. He let his hand fall on her hip and slowly trace the length of her abdomen.

"I don't know," She murmured, not bothering to chastise him for touching her so intimately.

"Max," Tyler breathed her name.

"Yeah, Ty?" She responded in a hopeful voice.

He pulled her closer to him and cocked his head to the side, "I want you so bad right now…" He whispered to her.

Max stared at him for a second and shook her head, pushing her palms against his chest, "That's all I am to you, isn't it?" She questioned him. Tyler looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just some easy fuck for you, is that it?" She asked angrily, pulling her frame off of the bed.

"Max, seriously…" Tyler sat up. "I just meant—"

"No," She shook her head. "I can't do this to myself anymore, Tyler…" She opened the door. "I can't, and I won't… not until you realize what's right in front of you."

With that she stormed out of the room, leaving Tyler sitting on his bed completely dumbfounded. He stared at the open door and sighed to himself, falling back in to the pillows. He grabbed the bottle from next to his bed.

He had no idea what that was about, he unscrewed the cap of the Lortab and dry swallowed three of them. He didn't want to feel anything right now.

He just wanted to be numb.

* * *

**Well, make sure you let me know what you thought of it, and if you're still interested in bad Tyler... cause I know I am... :)**


	12. What's Going On?

**A/N: **I know it's been awhile. So, I sat myself down and said you are going to write to Decipher. I read over my notes and outline and started writing, and thankfully, I didn't stop until this was done. YAY! As I told Grey I have a goal to finish this one soon, but I don't want a crap ending or rushed ending. I want a good ending, but I want it finished. It's been hanging around forever, or so it seems! I hope you enjoy the update, and my babbling! :)

* * *

**Chapter 12**_  
What's Going On?_

He never realized how terrible it felt when he didn't use. He had pocketed the Lortab that Reid had given him the other day, and popped one whenever he was feeling like absolute shit. He sighed heavily to himself as he stared down at the blank page before him.

He was supposed to be writing his Lit paper but he couldn't even concentrate on that. The silence of the library was making him crazy; he would jerk up at the sound of the old wood shelves groaning.

"Poor innocent Tyler Simms," A voice came from behind him.

He knew he wasn't imaging that. Not that voice. He turned quickly to eyeball the evil bastard that was lurking in the darkness behind him.

"What the hell do you want Chase?" Tyler all but yelled to the figure, he pushed away from the table and kicked the chair from under him.

"Feisty for someone who isn't a hundred percent," He came in to the light, but it only illuminated part of his face.

"Go to hell," Tyler growled desperate to make this nightmare end.

Chase's wicked grin just grew at his words, "Reid will be ascending soon…" Chase licked his lips and his white teeth gleamed in the dark. "And I will seek my revenge then…"

Tyler's lips twisted in to a scowl, "He'll never will you his power, none of us would ever do that…"

"Oh he will,"

Tyler watched as Chase disappeared. He felt his throat tighten. He couldn't stand this anymore. He just couldn't. He picked up his things and headed out to his truck, he had to get away. He had to find an escape and the Lortab just wasn't going to cut it.

It had been a few days since Max has stormed out of his dorm, and he was still perplexed over the entire thing. She hadn't talked to him and he was beginning to worry. What if she went back to that douche, Trevor? And if she did, what was _he_ gonna do about it?

What did she mean when she said she couldn't keep doing this to herself? What was she doing? Why was she so upset with him?

His brain was pounding from all the thinking he was doing, he didn't like it. He had to get rid of this absolutely horrendous feeling that was thundering through his veins. He was on edge because of Chase, he was on edge because of the sickness that occurred when he didn't get a hit, and he was having an emotional battle in the innermost sanctum of his being. He didn't like it.

This wasn't him.

He climbed in to his Hummer and took off to Andover; the only person who he could count on right now to have what he needed was Ryan. He knew Max wouldn't feed his habit, not after the way she had left his dorm. Ryan would be the only person who would have anything and be willing to share with him.

It took him half the time it normally took him to get to Ryan's house. He was getting that gut wrenching feeling in his stomach. He knew that Caleb would be calling him any minute to ask him if he had been using, and if not, if he had seen Chase yet again.

What was he going to say?

Tell truth? Of course, but he would omit some things, the things that would save his ass. The ones that would keep him from getting in to trouble with his friends, the same things that would make them hate him. The way that Max did now.

He couldn't take that. There was no way he could deal with her rejection and theirs. He wouldn't live through it. They were his friends, his family, his everything.

He sighed to himself sitting in front of Ryan's house, his head leaning against the steering wheel. He couldn't concentrate. His vision was blurring and he knew he needed to take a hit. He had to before everything went to shit again.

He climbed out of the onyx black Hummer and headed up to the front door. He knocked a couple of times noting that he saw Ryan's car in the driveway, but no others. His parents were out of town—again. He knocked again.

After a few seconds ticked by, he heard Ryan yelling to "hold the fuck on". He pressed the heel of his palms in to his eyes, this wasn't good. He felt nauseous, he felt like he was going to pass out any second if he didn't get inside and get a hit.

The door swung open and Ryan met his gaze, "Ty, my man…" He pulled the brunette in to his house and slammed the door behind him, causing Tyler to jump. "What the fuck is going on? I haven't seen you in forever…" He pursed his lips together, no shirt adorning his frame, only a pair of light blue jeans.

"I need a hit, bad…" Tyler mumbled holding the bridge of his nose.

"What happened to your stash man?" Ryan asked waving a hand at him as they walked I to the living room.

"My roommate won't leave me alone, thinks there's something wrong with me…" Tyler lied. He couldn't exactly tell Ryan the truth without exposing the Covenant. Ryan looked at him for a second, inspecting his face to see if he could tell if Tyler was telling the truth or not.

"Wait here a sec,"

Tyler watched as Ryan got up and jogged in to an adjoining room. He sat there quietly teetering his body back and forth feeling his nerves bunch up in his stomach. Why was he so nervous? He didn't like that feeling, not at all.

Anxiety was creeping up on him, and he didn't know how to fight it.

"Rye, you got some man or what?" Tyler asked after a few minutes ticked by.

"Hold on," Ryan called back and Tyler heard something fall and Ryan curse before he came back in to the room. He took a seat next to Tyler and pulled out a little box, the box that Ryan kept his good shit in. Tyler's eyes seemed to glaze over just at the thought. "I've got some better shit for you…" He grinned wickedly.

Tyler watched as his friend took out several things from the box and Tyler stared at them in complete shock. He swallowed hard watching Ryan's hands move back and forth and he shook his head.

"Rye, man… no…" Tyler shook his head. "I can't do that shit…"

"Why the fuck not?" Ryan's eyes cut to his friends and he had a look of question on his handsome face.

"Dude, that's some sick shit… I can't. I've got school and shit… there's no way… and with swimming, I can't…" He shook his head and got up from the couch.

"C'mon Ty, don't be a fuckin' pussy…" Ryan snapped back standing up, his face turning red with anger. If there was one thing Tyler had learned about Ryan, he never took 'No' for an answer, and that meant with girls, too. Tyler didn't agree with some of the things Ryan did, but they kept things 'don't ask, don't tell'.

"I'm not, that's hard shit, Rye…" Tyler shook his head. "Seriously, I can't do that…"

Ryan got close to him and offered the rubber that would tie around the bicep to prepare for a shot, as if taking blood. Ryan's face was red, the vein in his forehead pounding, Tyler could see.

"Just take it, you want some good shit… I'll give it to ya…" Ryan stated grabbing the syringe that was lying on the box next to him.

"What the hell is going on?"

Neither of them had heard the front door open, nor did they hear the sound of clicking heels on the ceramic tile floors in the foyer. Tyler whipped around and saw Max looking absolutely amazing in a strapless dress and low heels.

Her brow furrowed and she looked past him to Ryan and her mouth fell open with realization.

"What the fuck?" She yelled angrily. "Tyler what the fuck are you thinking?" Here eyes seemed to glaze over getting a glossy look to them as if she was going to cry. Tyler felt a pull at his heartstrings and looked down at the ground. "Do you two really ant to fuck your lives up this badly?" She turned her attention to Ryan who's face was starting to turn an even deeper shade of red.

"Max—" Tyler started to interrupt her.

"I can see him doing this," She pointed to Ryan and then looked at him. "I thought I knew you better Tyler Simms…" She snickered, her hands on her hips. "I guess I was mistaking, I can't believe that you would do something so idiot!"

Ryan glowered at her and she continued on her ranting, "And you," She narrowed her eyes to Ryan. "I can believe that you would fuck up your own life like this, but why try and fuck up Tyler's?" She pushed getting closer to them. "You know what I won't let you!" She stepped between them. "You've already damaged the kid more than you possibly ever could damage anyone," She shook her head and turned on her heal. "Do you have some kind of death wish, Simms? Do you want to die?"

He shook his head, "Max, I wasn't going to do it…" He breathed. He looked to Ryan, "I told you Rye, I can't do that… I'm sorry…" He felt his body begin to shake a little more rapidly, and he knew he had to get out of there, this wasn't good for him. "Let's go Max," He pushed her ahead of him and started towards the door.

He had only taken a few steps when a death grip grabbed on to his arm, he turned his head to see Ryan—who looked about to explode through his anger. You could literally see the shivers rippling through his body. He was expecting for the teen to combust at any moment.

"You leave, we're through." Ryan said through clenched teeth.

"Ryan, what the hell man…" Tyler started to argue.

Ryan, pissed off, pushed him back against the wall and held him by the throat, "You walk out that door Tyler Simms, and you're walking out on this friendship…"

"Ryan let him go!" Max grabbed on to Ryan's arm and tried to pull him off. "Stop being such an ass…" She continued. Ryan let go of Tyler and turned to Max, backhanding her causing her to fall backwards.

"What the hell…" Max held her cheek, tears falling from her eyes. It hurt like hell and normally she'd probably be wailing but she was in too much shock right now.

"You just crossed the line," Tyler stated pushing Ryan back so that he stumbled back, Tyler grabbed him by the face and stared at him, "I'm walking out that fucking door Ryan and I don't want you to come near me or Maxine again."

Tyler drew his arm back and punched Ryan with everything he had. This caused the blonde teen to stumble backwards and trip over the couch, causing him to fall backwards and hit the floor. He scooped Max up in to his arms and walked her outside.

Without thinking about her car, he put her in the passenger's seat of his Hummer and took off towards the dorms. He could feel the phone in his pocket vibrating, whether it was Caleb or Pogue calling to ask him about using, or Reid wondering where the hell he'd run off to, he didn't care.

He had to get to his room, he had to find his stash and he had to get a hit before his brain exploded. Way too much just happened within the last hour or so. He couldn't deal with it. Max was curled up in the passenger's seat silently sobbing to herself.

He felt his heart hang heavily in his chest, he let a free hand reach over and touch her arm, she looked at him and the tars continued to flow from her eyes. She was normally so strong; he had never seen her like this. Then again, he had never seen anyone hit her as hard as Ryan had backhanded her.

"It's ok," He whispered out loud. His voice was shaky and Max placed a hand on top of his giving it a tight squeeze.

The ride back to the dorms was quiet, he and Max didn't speak a word to one another, and he could see the red on her cheek and her eye starting to darken, he knew for a fact that it was going to start bruising and that would be something difficult for her to explain at school.

He pulled up to the dorm and the two of them headed inside, so that they could talk. He knew he had to apologize to her; he had to make this up to her somehow. It was his fault that she was going to have this hideous mark on her face and he knew it. He couldn't stand the thought that he was the cause for her pain.

Tyler pushed the door to his dorm open expecting to see Reid pacing the wooden floor waiting for him, but he didn't. No. Instead there was someone else standing by his desk, his stash laid out on the desk and a smirk on the darkened features of the mad man who stood before him.

"Who the hell is this?" Max asked confused, this did not look like the hot blonde that Tyler often talked about. No, this guy looked like a psychopath. His eyes were dark, and his smile menacing, she was frightened of him and he hadn't even said anything to them.

Tyler couldn't answer her, he was in shock. Why was Chase here? Why was he doing this to him? Why couldn't he have waited to expose himself? How was he going to explain this all to Max?

He licked his lips eyeing the baggies lying on the desk. He had desperately wanted to take just one hit, just to cure the pain he was feeling throughout his body, but what was he going to do now? Chase was standing over it with that damned evil genius look on his face.

"I'm going to sit back and relax as I watch your world fall apart Simms. It's going to crash and burn—slowly…" Chase's words were ice cold as he spoke, causing Tyler's insides to drop.

Chase took a few steps towards them and Max couldn't even function, Tyler pushed her behind him and watched as Chase exited the room the 'normal' way without using his power in front of Maxine, which for that Tyler was at least thankful for.

"Who the hell was that creep, Ty?" Max questioned her eyes wide with fear. "What did he want? What did he mean about your world falling apart?" She was perplexed and scared, and still in pain from Ryan's assault.

Her brain was scrambled and she didn't even know if she was thinking straight, or if what she had said made any sense to him at all. He was just staring at her in complete and utter shock, making her think that she didn't make any sense at all.

Before Tyler can explain Reid walks through the door playing with the zipper on his black zip-up hoodie. His pale blue eyes moved from Tyler to Max and a smirk spread across his face.

"Sorry for interrupting…" He grinned and glanced to Max who looked ready to bolt for the door. "You should put a tie on the door next time, Ty…" He laughed letting his blue eyes skim across the room.

Tyler opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't even function. He didn't know what to say to Reid, or to Max for that matter. She was asking him questions he wasn't ready to answer, and there was coke lying on his desk in plain sight.

Reid sat down on his bed looking in Tyler's direction and lifted an eyebrow, "Want me to leave?" he pointed to the door.

Tyler was about to say something when Reid looked to his desk and saw the baggies sitting there. Almost like a big neon sign was pointing to it saying 'Hey dumbass, look over here'. His lips pursed and he stood up leaning closer to the substance.

"What the hell is this?" He snatched up a baggy and stared at it.

Reid's face distorted with realization as Tyler's stomach twisted in knots and Max gripped on to his arm not really wanting to be there for the explanation. Reid stared from the bag to his best friend, to Max and back to the back.

"Tyler, what the hell is going on?"

* * *

**(dramatic music plays in the background and fade in to commercial) At least thats how they do it on TV, huh? LOL, anywho, I hope you enjoyed it. I liked that Tyler punched Ryan in the face, and things are moving right along. I hope you all enjoyed! Read & Review, please? Pretty please? Sugar on top and all?**


	13. Heart of Gold

**A/N: **It's been awhile, I know! I apologize! I'm really trying to get this one done, but my fingers and my brain aren't cooperating! :) Bad body parts *beats them*. Now I hope you enjoy the update!

* * *

**Chapter 13**_**  
Heart of Gold, Words to Kill**_

His heart was thudding out of his chest. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. He never thought that he would be put in this situation. But here he was standing in his dorm room looking like a complete fool, Max with a bruise forming on her face, and Reid was standing within reach of his stash. The same stash that he so desperately itched for.

Reid knew what it was, he may act dumb, but he was definitely smart enough to figure that out. Tyler was going to have to explain this to his best friend and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet.

His tongue felt heavy, his throat dry. He couldn't find the words to explain; he didn't even know where to begin.

Did he start about how he got in to the scene? About how he had been lying to his friends for over two years? How he was sick of being only known as the youngest member of the Covenant; as Baby Boy? How he screwed more girls than Reid did?

"What is going on Tyler?" Reid's voice cracked with emotion. He had no idea what this was about, why there were drugs in his dorm room. He did a lot of stupid shit, but he had never touched the white substance that was on his best friend's desk. "Why is that in here?"

Tyler opened his mouth to start explaining but nothing came out. Reid stared at him, anxiety kicking in. He couldn't wait for an explanation, especially not with Tyler looking so dumbstruck.

His crystal blue eyes focused on his best friend and then on the girl behind him. Max was shying away from the chaos, but Reid could still see the hand shaped red mark on her face, that he knew would be slowly turning in to a vicious bruise.

"What the hell are you thinking Ty?" Reid moved forward and pulled Max's face in to his concerned hands. "You're doing drugs, hitting girls? Who the fuck are you?"

Tyler swallowed hard and grabbed Max's hand, "I didn't hit Max."

Reid's eyes narrowed, was he going to believe this? Honestly, could he? He looked to Max who looked like she was in an awkward place; he glanced at his hands holding her face and dropped them immediately.

"Maxine?" Reid asked her.

Max swallowed hard and looked to Tyler and then back at Reid, "Tyler didn't hit me," She assured him. "Tyler may do some stupid shit, but I know for a fact he would never hit me."

"Will someone please explain to me what the fuck is going on?" Reid asked annoyed. He stepped back from Max and his intense blue eyes fell on Tyler who was fidgeting.

Max nudged Tyler, "You should tell him the truth before that other guy does…" She urged him.

Tyler's face showed how alerted he was by what she said. Reid's gaze penetrated through him and he wanted to just shrivel up and die.

"What guy?"

"The dark haired guy that just left like two minutes before you showed up…." She stated looking at Tyler oddly.

"Caleb?" Reid asked confused.

Tyler hung his head, trying to avoid his best friend's death glares. The brunette boy shook his head and Max grabbed his arm. Tyler looked at her through a veil of his hair, which was longer than he usually kept it, her face was pleading with him.

"I should take Max home…" He stated softly. He turned to the door and Reid's hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"No, you tell me what the hell is going on Tyler…" Reid stated, his voice threatening.

Tyler whipped around sharply and stared Reid in the eye, "I am going to take Max home and then I will come back and tell you everything, ok?"

Reid took a step back and stared at Reid, "Everything?" He asked his voice showing that he was serious.

"Everything," Tyler nodded before taking Max's hand in his. "C'mon Maxine."

Max didn't question him; she only followed him out to his Humvee. She was still a little shaken up about the Ryan situation, and then the dark haired boy and his cryptic threat to Tyler. The fact that Tyler's best friend found his stash didn't make her feel any better.

As soon as Tyler helped her in to the Hummer she felt the tears fall from her eyes again. She couldn't find it in her to stop. She was usually so strong, and here she was crying over nothing.

Tyler ran around to the driver's side and slid in next to her. His eyes grew with alarm hearing her sob next to him. He put a hand on her thigh and she looked up at him through her tears.

"Max, I'm so sorry that this happened to you… I'll go back and kill him if it'll make you feel better…" He mused.

This made Max break in to a small smile, "No, I wouldn't forgive myself if you got caught and wound up in jail…" She placed her hand on top of his and squeezed. "Thank you for helping me out back there…"

He knew that she was speaking of Ryan's house. Max had been through hell and back with Ryan and his other friends, maybe this would be the last straw. Maybe now she would be strong enough to just stay the hell away from them.

"Anytime, beautiful…" He whispered leaning over the center console and wrapping his arms around her.

They sat like that for a few minute and Tyler pulled back and situated himself in the driver's seat. He took a few deep breaths before turning the key in the ignition and taking off back to Andover to drop off Maxine.

Silence filled the truck. He wasn't sure what to talk about and she was still in a deep state of shock, or at least that's what Tyler believed. He hadn't expected it when she spoke half way through the trip back to her place.

"Who was that guy, Ty?" She looked to him, picking at her chipped fingernails.

"No one important." Tyler muttered after a short pause.

"I don't believe you, he didn't look like someone unimportant… what did his threat mean?"

"Max, please…" He looked to her briefly for a second. He didn't want to do this now; he didn't want to have to do this ever.

"No, Tyler Simms, you tell me right now who that psycho was…" She demanded.

Tyler paused at her words and looked to her. He had both hands gripping the steering wheel, "How do you know he was a psycho?"

"Just by the look of him, those dark eyes… he had this crazy smile… and he just seemed all around creepy...." She pursed her lips together. "I might not go to some ritzy, prep school, but I am somewhat smart…" She bit back.

Tyler winced, "I didn't… y'know what never mind…" He stopped talking for a second. "His name is Chase…." He pressed his lips together. "And you're right, he's a psycho."

"Ok, so what did he meant that he was going to watch your whole world fall?" Her face scrunched up cutely and Tyler felt a ghost of a smile grace his lips.

"Max," Tyler sighed and let one of his hands fall from the steering wheel and search for hers.

Max intertwined their fingers and couldn't help but feel the steady beat of her heart begin to increase. He as being so sweet, he was showing that he cared. He was being close with her; intimate even.

"You can tell me, Tyler. I swear whatever it is that I won't repeat it."

Tyler licked his lips and squeezed her hand a little, "It's really complicated, Max. It's a little far fetched."

"I can handle it."

Tyler closed his eyes for a moment, wondering if it was the right time to tell her something so intimate, something so sacred to him. Something that could affect whatever was between them.

"Max, I—I can't." He whispered to her, his voice breaking a little. "I really want to, but right now, I just… I just can't."

"But you will?" She asked him after a short pause.

He took another deep breath, his eyes back on the road, he thought about it. Would he eventually tell her the truth? Could he actually come forth with her and tell her exactly what he was? Tell her exactly who this Chase guy was to him?

He could see it. He didn't know when he'd be able to tell her, but he would do it. He nodded his head and looked at her in his peripheral vision.

"Yes, I will tell you. Just not today."

Max nodded her head; she could tell by the way he was acting he was being sincere. There was something about Tyler's voice that just gave him away a lot of the time. She didn't know how to explain it. It was possible it was something she had acquired over the time he'd known him. How to decipher between Tylers.

They didn't say anything else until they pulled up in front of Max's house, still holding hands. Tyler enjoyed the feeling of her warm, small hand in his. It made him feel safe, like he had something to look forward to.

"Max," He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned his body to her. She was reaching over to undo her belt as well. She froze and looked up at him, their eyes meeting. She could hear the tone in his voice and it pushed her buttons. "I am so sorry about what happened with Ryan…" He pulled both her hands in to his. "And about the way things went the night in my dorm room…" he sighed and looked down at their hands, shame filling his eyes.

"Tyler," She breathed heavily.

"Let me just get this out…" He sucked at apologies. At least sincere apologies. "I'm sorry about everything that's been going on the last couple of months. I've really been acting like a complete ass… and you know that's really not who I am…"

She smiled a little at the thought. He seemed absolutely genuine with his apology. She pulled her hands from his grasp and pulled his face in to them.

"Tyler," She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again. "I care about you a lot." She pressed her lips together. "And I'm worried for you, you need help."

Tyler licked his lips and stared her down, "I know." He whispered.

"No, you don't get it." She stated her voice strained. "You're not the same guy that I fel—" She trailed off and stared at him. "…met. You're not the same guy that I met…" She covered her tracks, or at least she thought she had.

Tyler blinked, "What do you mean?"

Max felt an overwhelming feeling crash over her. She had so much going on in her head right now; she really didn't need this too. She didn't want to be moved to tears yet again. It made her feel weak.

"I—I liked the sweet Tyler, the one I first knew." She smiled softly. "The one that wasn't shy, but was still a gentleman. He didn't worry about what everyone else thought about him and was just who he was…" She felt the tears sliding down her cheeks and brushed them away quickly, letting go of his face. "I mean sure, you're a guy, you like to have sex, but that doesn't mean you can't still be the guy that your other friends know…"

"Max, I—"

She cut him off again, "It wasn't until you started the drugs that you started to act like this whole other person. This guy that I don't even know anymore…" She pressed.

Tyler sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I want to stop," He breathed and dropped his hand defeated. "I just—I don't know how…."

A genuine smile spread across Max's face. She leaned over the console and pulled Tyler in to a tight rib-crushing hug. She inhaled his scent and his warm arms wrapped around her waist.

"All you had to do was ask," She whispered to him.

Tyler couldn't help but smile. Just by her words he knew that she was going to be there for him. And he was going to do this. For himself. For her. He didn't need the drugs. He knew that, and he had promised himself that if he needed to he would stop.

Before, he hadn't a reason. Now, looking in to those hazel eyes he saw a reason.

Max pulled away slightly, her hands grasping his face. She took a long, deep breath and leaned in, pressing her lips to his.

Tyler was surprised; Max was usually an aggressive kisser, but not this time. This time her soft lips moved with his calmly, perfectly. He could feel his insides tighten and his hands begin to shake.

He grasped her hips and pulled her closer, deepening their, at first, innocent kiss. He could feel his heart pounding against his ribs. The kiss wasn't animalistic or full of lust, it was passionate, and full of something that Tyler couldn't quite put his finger on.

Max pulled away slowly her eyes still closed. She pressed her lips together and let out a low sigh. Tyler watched her for a moment, noticing the red starting to turn an unattractive shad of purple.

He took a deep breath as she opened her eyes, the warmness behind him helping to soothe the anxiety that was threatening to escape. His thoughts traveling to Reid who was (im)patiently waiting his arrival.

"I should go," He whispered.

She nodded her head and pressed her lips together, "Tyler," She put a hand on top of his. "I'm going to be there for you, ok?"

Tyler smiled warmly and moved his hand so that it was on top of hers and he gave it a gentle squeeze, "I know."

She smiled and leaned in to give him one last kiss goodbye, "G'night Ty…" She whispered.

He whispered a goodnight, barely audible as he watched her push open the truck door and climb out. She gave him one final, longing look before closing the door and darting through the wet grass of her yard. He smiled a little watching her squeal a bit when her legs got wet.

She made him feel things that he wasn't used to. She was making him think about things that he had never thought about before. And it scared him to death.

He watched her carefully as she knocked on the door and the large oak door swung open. Her older brother stood on the other side of the door, glaring daggers at the black Hummer. Tyler didn't doubt that Max's brother William hated him. He didn't really blame him either.

His blue eyes stayed on her as she glanced over her shoulder at the truck and then disappeared in to the house. Swallowing hard he put the SUV in to drive and took off back to Ipswich.

What awaited him there scared him more than the feelings that Max had riled up inside of him. What waited for him in Ipswich was the beginning of the end. And he prayed that his friends would understand, that they would accept him and his problems, and help him. Like Max had sworn to do.

* * *

Max & Ty.... yay! Progress??!? REVIEW, because you know you want to!


	14. Only Brothers Understand

**A/N: **Just writing this chapter made my head hurt. Seriously, I was trying to play all the characters and feel their emotions, and it gave me a literal headache. Yikes! So, I hope that it comes through correctly for you all. I put a lot of thought in to how this would pan out.

Also, I was skimming through some songs and I have two that would work really well for this story and this chapter. One is where the title comes from _**Blood on Blood**_ by Bon Jovi and the other is _**Crash and Burn **_by Savage Garden (you should listen to the songs).

* * *

**Chapter 14**  
**…_held tight to a promise, only brothers understand…_**

The entire drive back to the dorms Tyler's head was spinning. He was feeling the effects of the withdrawal a hundred times worse because of his anxiety. He would be facing the hardest thing he'd ever have to do.

He would have to tell his best friends that he had been lying to them—for over two years.

He parked his truck in his normal spot and noticed the silver Mustang parked near the front doors of the dorms. He groaned inwardly.

"Fuck," He muttered. He knew he'd have to tell Caleb and Pogue as well, but he hadn't expected he'd do it all at the same time.

He sat in his Hummer with a million and one thoughts raging a war inside of his head. He had to get his mind right before facing them. He had to get his thoughts in order. He had to think of how to explain this to them. He had to work up the gall to step foot in to that dorm room.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door to the Humvee and closed it slowly. He kept one hand on the trucks door, looking up at the building that seemed to be looming over him. Pressing his lips together he pushed himself away from the truck, his thumb skimmed over the lock button on his keychain.

He stood in the middle of the parking lot, staring up at the building taking a few more deep breaths. He had to get his shit together. He pushed himself to the stairs, and took them one at a time, where as he would normally take them two at a time. His eyes focused in front of him, it was the slowest he had ever gotten to the front doors of Spenser Dormitory.

He tried to push the thought in his head way, but it wasn't easy. Between his thoughts of Max, his feelings for her, and the shit that was about to go down any minute, he couldn't find his focal point.

He walked in to the dark lobby and waited a few beats before scaling the stairs up to the third floor. It was worse than the walk of shame he realized. This was the walk of death. This was going to be like walking in to a room of rabid pit bulls or walking in to the most uncomfortable silence of your life.

He didn't know which would be better at this point.

He stopped in front of his dorm room; the door was closed—thankfully. He still didn't know if he had the balls to open the door, knowing what was waiting on the other side.

Taking one more calming breath he gripped the handle of the door and pushed it open. He stood in the doorway, his eyes trying to find the first face. He found it with Caleb.

Silence filled the room as he slowly shut the door behind him, not breaking his gaze on the eldest Son of Ipswich.

"Tyler what is this about? What is this doing in your room?" Caleb was sitting on his bed, a small plastic baggy dangling between his fingers. His voice was even, almost calm.

Tyler's gaze moved around the room, looking for another face. He found it when he noticed Reid was sitting on his own bed, head in his hands. Upon hearing Tyler's name his head snapped up; long, bony fingers clinging to his wild blonde hair. His icy gaze tore through his best friend.

Tyler turned away from the soul-piercing glare and noticed Pogue for the first time, pacing. Pacing like he would have expected to see Caleb. Pogue's usually calm demeanor was gone, his face was red, his hair disshelved; he didn't look happy.

"Where do you want me to—uh—start?" Tyler stuttered nervously over his words. As if he wasn't fidgeting enough from his withdrawal, he was feeling the anxiety in the pit of his stomach deepen.

Reid stood up, "The beginning would be nice." He barked angrily, his eyes blazing.

Tyler winced at his tone; he had never in his seventeen years seen Reid this upset before. He knew he had a lot to explain. Shaking he grabbed his desk chair and fell in to it.

"It all started a couple years ago," He began looking down at the floor.

"You've been doing coke for a couple of years?" Pogue shouted his voice cracking as he spoke for the first time.

Tyler looked up and caught his fiery gaze, "No." He replied. "You wanted it from the beginning… so I'm starting from the beginning."

Pogue's eyes narrowed and he took a step back as if telling Tyler to continue. The brunette boy took a steady breath and looked up to see Reid staring at him, anticipating his next words.

"It all kind of started about three years ago. I met Ryan, the guy from the house party in Andover, in Vermont when we were snowboarding…" He scratched the back of his head. "I was kind of in a bad mood of sorts because you guys were all doing stuff on your own and I wasn't, I was stuck with the family…"

"Is that the summer we went on that cruise, and your mom wouldn't let you?" Caleb asked calmly.

"That's the one." His blue eyes darkened. "I was _too young_ to go, though I'm only six months younger than the lot of you…" His voice showed he was unhappy with this, he had always been 'too young' or 'too small' to do half of the things the others had.

"I remember that," Caleb nodded.

"Well, I met Ryan Samuels there. His family was on vacation too, and we met on the slopes…." He shook his head. "It all kinda went down hill after that…" He shrugged his shoulder. "At first it was just partying, girls and alcohol."

Tyler held the bridge up his nose and dared to look up to meet the infuriated gaze of one, Reid Garwin. He quickly looked back down, "Then it was just weed, more girls and more alcohol…" He shrugged his shoulders. "It felt nice, you know…" He pressed his lips together. "They didn't look at me like the young kid that hung out with the other Sons of Ipswich…" He felt his voice deepen. "I wasn't just a Son… I was me."

"What are you trying to say?" Reid hissed. "That we hold you back? That we don't care about you? That we don't love you like our own flesh and blood?"

Tyler shook his head, running a shaky hand through his hair, "No. I know you guys care about me. I know that you love me like a brother. But it felt nice to step out of this world that we're in. To be able to be carefree and not give a fuck what happens next."

He glanced up to meet Reid's eyes again and he could see the pain in them. He could feel his insides wrenching at the thought of keeping this from his best friend, but he knew they wouldn't understand. They never would.

"Ryan introduced me to Max, a little while after that." All eyes turned to him again, he was shaking. "Ryan started getting in to harder shit." He paused. "And you don't say not to Ryan, you just don't." He hung his head and bit his bottom lip. "So, then it was pills for awhile and then finally the coke…" He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "More girls and more booze…"

"How long?" Pogue's voice cut in to him deeper than he had expected. He looked up and noticed the long haired boy's jaw set tightly.

"How long, what?"

"How long have you been doing this?" He snatched the baggy out of Caleb's hand, angrily.

Tyler looked at him a little shocked; Caleb had an almost mirroring look on his. He closed his eyes and thought about the first time he, Max and Ryan had taken a hit. Gnawing on his bottom lip he met Pogue's gaze.

"About a year,"

"How didn't I see this?" Reid muttered more to himself than to anyone else. He was off of his bed and pacing around the room, much like Pogue had been doing earlier. "My own best friend…" He grumbled angrily.

Pogue stared at Reid and shook his head; he sharply turned back to Tyler and Caleb and looked to the leader of their group, "Why aren't you as pissed off about this as we are?" He asked his tone sharp.

Caleb looked up at him and shook his head, "I don't know." Tyler sighed heavily. He wasn't used to this kind of behavior from Pogue, and it scared him just a little. "I'm kind of at a loss for words, honestly…" Caleb continued.

"Well, I'm not." Pogue stood in front of Tyler and looked about ready to wail on the younger boy. "How could you be so stupid and irresponsible, Tyler?" His voice rose. "You of all people, I would never except to do something like this." His voice showed his distress. "Do you realize what this shit can do to your life?" Reid stood behind him, his arms crossed over his chest, nodding his head in agreement to his words. "I could probably handle this if it were, Reid. I expect this kind of thing out of him. This crazy fucked up bullshit, and how careless and reckless he is with using… but you? No… I can't even begin to comprehend—"

"Pogue," Caleb cut his eyes up to the younger Son. He shook his head. "We can't do this…" He pressed quietly.

"The hell we can't…" Pogue clenched his fists. "If it were Reid I'd just beat the crap out of him and tell him to stop being so stupid…" He yelled.

Tyler's jaw tensed. He would have expected, and taken, this from Caleb, but Pogue. He never thought.

"All because of what? Some unwarranted attention? TO play on some fantasy that you have?" Pogue continued his angry rant.

"No. I liked it." Tyler stood up, his knees a little weak, but he wanted to get his point across. He wanted them to see what he saw. He wanted them to understand. "Just like you said, if it was Reid you'd beat his ass, but because it's me you won't. Why the hell not?"

"You want me to beat your ass?" Pogue asked, his voice confused, by his expression still showed anger.

"That's not the point because it's me; it's different." Tyler pointed out. "With them it wasn't like that. I was just another one of the guys. I didn't have to care what everyone thought about me, I didn't get treated differently because I was younger or because I was smaller…" His lips pursed together. "I could be me and not be judged for it." Tyler breathed heavily.

Reid side-stepped Pogue and glared at him, "You don't think you can be yourself around us?" Reid spat out hurt.

"Sometimes, honestly… I don't." Tyler bit his bottom lip. "Everyone,_**every**__one_ thinks I'm the quiet, shy guy that doesn't get any action…" he laughed bitterly at that. "But that's not who I am. That's just how everyone has labeled me."

He fell back in to the chair and stared up at the three confused faces. He had never told anyone of them this before. He had always kept it to himself. Maybe that was why he was labeled this way. He sighed and pressed his lips together.

"I don't know if you can accept me for who I really am—at least who I am now…" Tyler stressed. "I'm not that little chubby kid that follows your coattails anymore…" He looked down sadly at the thought. "I'm my own person…'

Pogue's angry gaze fell; he put a hand on Tyler's shoulder and squeezed, "You're our brother, Tyler.' He sighed. "We'd love you and accept you if you were purple, grew horns and a tail…."

Tyler cracked a small smile, "Yeah?"

"Of course," Pogue nodded and glanced to Caleb opening his palm.

Caleb grabbed the baggy from him and shook his head, "But this," He licked his lips. "We seriously have to talk about this Tyler…"

Tyler nodded, "I know… Max and I just talked about this."

"And?" Reid moved forward.

"I want to stop, trust me I do… I just don't know how I'm going to do it…"

"We'll help you, Tyler… all you have to do is ask for help." Pogue sat down next to Caleb.

"Asking for help meant telling you the truth," Tyler rolled his neck, it cracked in the process.

"Were you ever going to tell us the truth?" Caleb wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Tyler pursed his lips together. "Honestly, I don't know if I would have ever been put in this situation if Chase hadn't shown up out of nowhere." He shrugged his shoulders. "I had no intentions of doing it."

Reid stepped back, they had all momentarily forgotten about Chase and his hand in this. The blonde pushed a hand through his hair, which was sticking up every which way.

"Is that who was here, is that the person Max was talking about?" He asked.

Tyler bit his bottom lip and met his icy blue gaze, "Yes."

"Why the fuck was he here Ty?" Reid wanted to know. "What the hell did that fucker say to you?"

"He was just threatening me again, saying that if I didn't tell you he would. He would watch my world fall apart…" He shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea why he's coming after me. I don't ascend for another five months…"

Caleb swallowed and looked to Pogue and then to Reid, "He's not after you…" He rubbed his lips together.

"Then why bother me?" Tyler asked his brow furrowing.

"He knows what you're doing, yes?" Pogue caught on to what Caleb was thinking.

"Yeah," Tyler nodded his head sadly.

"He knows you're weaker than you would be at 100%. If he threatened to tell us, you would stop… and you'd be weaker."

"So, what does that matter if he doesn't ascend for five more months?" Reid asked getting angry with this conversation. He didn't want to talk about Chase right now, what he wanted to do was ream Tyler for not telling him. He wanted to yell and scream and cry if he had to, to let it all out.

"Don't you see it?" Caleb asked looking to the blonde.

"No, I don't. So why don't you explain it to me Oh Fearless Leader!" Reid cried out, on his last nerve.

"He using Tyler to get to you…" Pogue finished cutting Reid a look that said to knock his shit off.

"Me? Why would he use Tyler to get to me?" Reid asked baffled.

"You're the closest to him, just like my final warning was when he put Pogue in the hospital…" Caleb narrowed his eyes to the blonde.

"Or I was…" Reid glared in Tyler's direction. The younger brunette sighed heavily and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

"I'm really sorry, guys…" He looked sincere, but Reid wasn't ready to forgive him yet.

"Look, we'll figure something out tomorrow ok?" Caleb asked getting up from his spot on Tyler's bed. "Tyler needs to get some rest, and we need to figure out what we're going to do about this Chase situation."

Tyler sat awkwardly waiting for Caleb and Pogue to leave. The two older Sons both gave their friend's shoulder a tight squeeze before leaving Reid and Tyler alone.

Reid fell on to his bed and stared at the ceiling. Things were strangely silent between the two best friends. Too silent for Tyler's liking. He didn't know what to except right now. He would rather Reid beat the hell out of him than sit in this eye-gauging silence.

"Say something," Tyler growled lowly, hating the irking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What would you like me to say, Tyler Simms?' Reid asked through clenched teeth.

"Tell me you hate me and that you want a new roommate or that you never want to see me again or something just as awful…"

Reid was quiet for a second and then stood up from his spot on the bed, "You know what I am going to say something to you now…" He pressed his lips together and clasped his hands tightly together in hopes to control his temper.

"Good," Tyler whispered.

Reid smirked for a second and shook his head, "I don't get it."

"What?" Tyler asked confused.

"I don't get why you felt like you couldn't tell me this?" He lulled his head around and focused his gaze on the blue-eyed brunette. "I can't believe that you wouldn't come to me with this. That you would keep a secret from ME!" Reid could feel himself losing a handle on his temper. There was no way he would make it through this conversation level headed.

"I'm sorry Reid, really I am…" Tyler looked up and met his burning gaze.

"Sorry? You could be sorry if you I don't know, crashed my Corvette or something…." Reid shook his head angrily. "But no, no you lied to me Tyler Simms. You. Lied. To. Me!" He let go of his hands, and they hung by his sides, clenched in tight balls. "You NEVER used to lie to me before."

"I know," Tyler started to apologize again and Reid held up a hand.

"No, I don't want to hear it Tyler. I am so angry." He pressed his lips together; his usually pale face was red, his eyes glazed and his hair a mess. "Tyler I trust you with everything that I have…" He laughed bitterly. "You're there for me no matter what stupid shit I pull, why would you think that I wouldn't be there to back you up? Don't you think I'd want to know that my best friend likes fucking around and having a good time like I do?" He paced the wooden floor and shoved everything off of his desk violently.

"Reid, I—"

"I'm not finished yet!" Reid yelled angrily, slamming his fist down on the now empty desk. Tyler could see the tears forming in his eyes as his face got redder and the vein in the middle of his forehead began to protrude.

"I tell you everything! Every. Damn. Thing." He screamed pushing the chair over. He could feel the power asking to be used. Asking to make it known, but he couldn't lose control like that. He just couldn't. "I would expect that you would do the same." His teeth grinded together.

Tyler stared at Reid in shock. This was worse than he could have ever imagined.

He was at a loss for words, all he could do was apologize and that wasn't doing him any good. He knew Reid better than anyone. He knew that once the blonde got worked up it was hard for him to unwind.

Reid angrily wiped at his eyes and grabbed the doorknob. Tyler watched him and got up to protest but Reid turned around his eyes as black as night. Tyler froze in his spot and without thinking Reid's hand moved forward pushing the brunette harshly on to his bed.

"Leave me alone Tyler, I need to be by myself right now…" He growled before slamming the door shut behind him.

Tyler swallowed hard. He held on to the edges of his bed, staring at the closed door in front of him. He hadn't expected this kind of reaction from Reid. Caleb, maybe, but Reid and Pogue; he had never anticipated this sort of outcome.

He curled up in to the fetal position, his arms wrapped around his body tightly. Forcing his eyes closed, he drifted in to a restless slumber.

--

Waking up the next morning was like torture. He felt like someone was drilling in his head. He could feel his brain pulsing and every inch of him ached. On top of that, the room was bloody cold as hell.

"Ugh," He moved and it hurt. He groaned and rolled on to his side to see if Reid was in the room.

He wasn't.

Sighing to himself, he felt a wave of nausea hit him. Oh, this wasn't going to be good. He was sure of it. He took a few short breaths and tried to calm himself.

_This was definitely not good_, he thought.

He heard the door open and someone gasped, warm fingers wrapped around his arm and a pair of ice blue eyes stared back at him, "Ty, man… what's wrong?"

Tyler held a hand over his mouth, his eyes still have closed. With the help of his roommate and best friend, he lurched himself towards the bathroom. Reid, terrified, helped him to the bathroom.

Tyler lunged for the toilet and Reid took a safe step backwards. Tyler's head was in the toilet and all Reid could hear was the sound of him retching and coughing in to the porcelain God. After a few seconds Tyler rested his head on the rim of the toilet seat and looked up to see the bloodshot red eyes of Reid Garwin.

"Stupid question," Reid mumbled grabbing the glass by the sink and filling it with water. He squatted down and handed the glass to Tyler.

Tyler didn't ask questions, he appreciatively took the glass and took a long, slow swallow. He felt like utter shit. He wanted to curl up in to a ball and die.

"We should probably take you somewhere else, somewhere safe…" Reid muttered rubbing Tyler's back a little to comfort him.

Tyler's sullen blue eyes turned to look at Reid. He knew that Reid was still upset, but that didn't mean he was going to just let Tyler suffer and Tyler knew that. Reid was working out of the love he had in his heart for his best friend, and that hit Tyler hard.

No matter how angry they were at one another they were always there to back the other up when they needed it. It was the bond that held them together. The love, the loyalty—it was their glue.

* * *

**I love Reid. Seriously. His concern is so endearing. *sigh* Thoughts?**


End file.
